Chica problema
by Yumi Hitsumi
Summary: SUBIDO 3 DE UNA SOLA VEZ Sango esta en pandillas y conflictos y se encuentra con que no es la única en problemas ya que a Kagome la..., por otro lado encuentra una amiga, Rin, que tiene una Trabajo algo ¿especial? LEMON MirSan IYKag RiS
1. Solo es una pandilla!

Chica problema

N/A: este fic esta en R por la cantidad de escenas fuertes, no solo por las escenas lime y posibles lemon, sino por que en este fic entran las drogas, muertes, embarazos y cosas así.

Sango900

** Advertencia, los personajes de la serie de Inu Yasha, no me pertenecen, escribo esto con motivo de diversión, sin fin de ganar algo; el resto de personajes, los cuales no son parte del elenco de la serie de anime de Rumiko Takahashi, me pertenecen, ruego no hacer copias de estos personajes creados por mí y si desean usarlos para uno de sus fics, por favor informarme por un e-mail y yo les daré la respuesta. Para más detalles lean mi biografía. Gracias **

Capitulo 1

Ahí están, en la esquina de siempre, me dirijo a ellos, la misma pandilla que me enseño a fumar y a tomar alcohol, ¿amigos?... no lo creo, son solo el grupo de chicos y chicas que siempre están conmigo para desahogarme y huir de mis padres, de los problemas; las chicas, esas jóvenes que aunque no lo admitan son las golfas de este lugar, con sus mini faldas de cuero y sus tops ajustados de colores variados, vestidas como prostitutas, para mi opinión, igual que yo; me acerco a ellos y uno de los jóvenes me ofrece un cigarrillo, a mis 16 años lo acepto, pensar que aprendí a fumar y a tomar alcohol a los 14 años; le tiro el humo del cigarrillo en el rostro y ahí, frente a mi, el cabecilla, el jefe de la pandilla, me pide que me acerco a él, doy pasos seguros, ya es fácil caminar para mi con estas botas de tacón alto, las chicas que estaban junto a él se alejan y me miran con odio, yo se que están celosas, no me importa, el cabecilla me mira de pies a cabeza, le gusta verme con esa ropa, dejando ver mis "facultades" a la vista de todos, me acerco más y él pasa su fuerte brazo por mi cintura, soy su chica, la muñeca importante del jefe de la pandilla, yo no me resisto, todo lo contrario, me acerco más a su cuerpo, dejando un corto espacio entre ambos, fumo un poco más de mi cigarrillo y lo beso, dejando que el humo de este entre en su boca, me separo, le doy las espaldas y me apoyo contra su cuerpo, pasa sus brazos por mi abdomen, recuesto mi cabeza en su hombro y siento como hunde su rostro me mi cabello; es de noche, solo se escuchan los ruidos que hacen los chicos que pertenecen a la pandilla, rompiendo ventanas de carros viejos, pintando las paredes y consumiendo drogas, nadie nos puede ver pero aun así todos saben que estamos ahí y que somos peligrosos para ellos, eso me gusta, sentirme superior ante las personas, esas mismas personas que alguna ves les tuve temor pero ahora no

- ¿Y que me cuentas mi muñeca? –me dijo el joven; apuesto youkai, vampiro de raza pura, mirada que intimida a cualquiera, ojos azules, como los de la noche, personalidad fría y calculadora, gran musculatura

- Nada de nuevo, –le contesto, mientras miro como las chicas están más celosas que nunca- a decir verdad, lo de siempre, ya es la tercera ves SEGUIDA que mis padres me castigan

- ¿por qué? –el joven me miro algo serio, yo sabía que Deisho me trataba de proteger siempre, odiaba que alguien me trate mal o me haga sentir, de una forma que a él no le gustaba- ¿ahora que hiciste? para que se enojaran otra ves

- Lo de siempre –le conteste, mientras dejaba una distancia, casi nula, entre su cuerpo y el mío, siempre me a gustado sentirme protegida y ahora, los brazos de Deisho, son los únicos- mis padres odian que este con las pandillas

- No deberías estar con nosotros si es que te armamos tantos problemas –me dijo Deisho, el siempre me hacía sentir bien, de una u otra forma, el sabía que yo quería estar con ello pero no le gustaba verme en problemas, después de todo, yo aun tenía familia, él ya no, desde que se fue de su casa a los 10 años no a sabido nada de ellos y ahora, a sus 20 años, teme que yo corra la misma desgracia que él- ¿no crees que ellos desean lo mejor para ti? ¿Y es mejor que no estés aquí?

- Claro que debería estar aquí, con ustedes –voltee mi rostro y lo bese- después de todo, ustedes son los únicos que me comprenden a la perfección

- Si es lo que tu deseas, mi hermosa Sango

P.O.V NORMAL

Un joven corrió donde se encontraban Deisho y Sango, el joven miro a su jefe con miedo, Deisho hizo un gesto indicandole que podía hablar, el joven abrió la boca pero Deisho lo interrumpió

- ¿por qué interrumpes? –pregunto algo molesto pero sin soltar a Sango

- Lo de siempre, señor –contesto el joven mientras miraba a Sango- otra pandilla quiere armar problemas

- Muy bien, ya estaba aburrido sin peleas –dijo Deisho, este miro a Sango- lo mejor es que te resguardes, esto puede ser muy fuerte, ve a tu casa

- ¿acaso me crees una chica débil? –pregunto Sango, mientras salía de sus brazos y lo miraba a los ojos- yo también puedo pelear

- Pero las mujeres nunca van a las peleas a menos de que se ganen el derecho de hacerlo –le dijo el joven que miraba a la pareja en silencio, hasta ese momento- puede salir lastimada

- No me crean una mujer débil, yo puedo ayudar y mucho –dicho esto saco de su bota una navaja

- Pues vendrás con nosotros si es lo que deseas –le dijo Deisho, este miro al su pandilla y levanto la voz- ¡nos vamos a enfrentar con una pandilla! ¡así que alístense para destruir a algunos revoltosos!

Todas las personas gritaron, apoyando a su jefe, sacaron sus armas, desde espadas, pistolas, bates con extremos corto punzantes, objetos metálicos y otras cosas.

P.O.V SANGO

Y así, sin más todos subieron a sus motocicletas, la mayoría de mujeres se quedaron pero unas pocas, contándome, fuimos a la pelea, subí en la motocicleta de Deisho, junto a él, le pregunte contra quien sería la pelea, el no quito su vista del camino

- Es la pandilla Dragón, como siempre, quieren enfrentarnos

Me quede en silencio, la pandilla Dragón, siempre nos enfrentaba, nosotros siendo la pandilla Serpiente, nos es fácil encontrarnos, somos enemigos por naturaleza, aun recuerdo la ves en la que el jefe de esa pandilla quiso abusar de mi

Flash Back

Tenía 15 años, estaba caminando por las calles oscuras de la ciudad, había poca luz y no podía ver nada, debía verme con Deisho en la esquina siguiente, apresure el paso, sentí como alguien me seguía, pocas veces Deisho me había comentado de las otras pandillas, me estaba acercando a un callejón, era el sector Dragón o por lo menos eso me dijo Deisho, en ese momento lo vi, un hombre algo mayor, mirada perdida, sus ojos no se veían claramente pero logre ver una sonrisa de perversión en él, estaba frente a mi, escuche como se reía; yo estaba vestida con una mini falda, la verdad es que era una de las más cortas que usaba demonios pense, justo ahora tenía que usar esta ropa también estaba usando un top ajustado color negro, al igual que mi falda; cruce la calle para evitarlo pero el me seguía a gran velocidad, en ese momento me tomo alcance y me cogió del brazo con fuerza

- ¡¡Aaay!! –grite- ¡suelteme! ¡ayuda!

- jajaja, crees que alguien te va a salvar, princesa

- suélteme, me hace daño –grite, mi voz temblaba, no iba a llorar, no valía la pena pero me estaba lastimando y yo sabia lo que él quería de mi- por favor

- ¿eres la chica de Deisho? ¿verdad? –me dijo, no le conteste- esto sera muy divertido

Me metió al callejón y me tiro contra la pared, intente gritar pero me dio un golpe en el rostro, lo mire con odio, caí al suelo, no tenía ninguna arma, no me podía defender, estaba indefensa y sola

El hombre paso sus manos por mi cuerpo, metió sus asquerosa mano bajo mi top, sintiendo mi pecho con sus repulsivas manos, me besaba con deseo, yo solo intentaba forcejear, se separo y me abrió las piernas, sabía que me quería violar, atrapo mis manos contra la pared y me quito el top, levanto la mirada y se río

- ¿no vas a llorar? –me pregunto mientras volvía a tocar mi cuerpo, me dio otro golpe en la boca, sentí como la sangre salía, se quito el pantalón, me asuste, no tenía fuerzas ni para gritar, mis esperanzas se acaban mientras el me alzaba la falda- me agradan las chicas fuertes

- No vale la pena llorar por esta estupidez –le dije con odio en mi vos, yo era virgen y tenía miedo pero no se lo iba a demostrar, no le iba a dar el gusto- no vale nada en esta miserable vida

Me beso con deseo mientras se tocaba su entre pierna, me pareció repulsivo y me sentí en el infierno, iba a ser violada y no podía defenderme.

En ese momento, solo sentí como la fuerza del hombre que apresaba, mis manos y mi cuerpo, se iba y su rostro callo sobre mi cuerpo, lo mire extrañada, levante la vista y lo vi, era Deisho, de un solo golpe lo había dejado inconsciente, me tendió la mano, vi sus alas extenderse, era la primera ves que veía sus alas, él podía esconderlas pero esta ves no era así, mire sus labios, de estos salían ambos colmillos; tome su mano y me ayudo a levantarme, lo abrace, me arregle un poco, después de todo estaba casi desnuda, patee al hombre que estaba en el suelo y le sonreí a Deisho, el solo me abrazo

- Perdón el retraso, –me dijo mientras hundía su rostro en mi cuello- vine lo más pronto que pude

- Gracias –le dije- tenía miedo

- Lo se pero descuida, nunca dejare que te hagan daño

nunca dejare que te hagan daño recordé esas palabras, alguien ya me las había dicho antes ¿pero quien? Mi mente había querido olvidar algunas cosas de mi infancia, no quería recordar porque odiaba la vida, porque me comportaba de esa manera

- ¿te llevo a tu casa? –me pregunto

Con un gesto en mi rostro le dije que si, me tomo en brazos y movió sus alas, sentí como si un ángel me estuviera llevando por el cielo de Tokio, en poco tiempo llegamos a mi ¿hogar?... mejor dicho, al lugar en que vivía... si es que a eso se llamaba vida, mi cuarto quedaba en el segundo piso de la casa, un árbol daba frente a la ventana de este, Deisho se paro en una de las ramas, abrí la ventana y entramos, mi cuarto estaba pintado de negro, lo había hecho desde que estaba en la pandilla de Deisho, me recosté en mi cama y Deisho se sentó junto a mi, lo mire y le sonreí, el se recostó junto a mi, lo abrace, me sentía protegida en sus brazos y así me dormí, no se a que hora se fue pero a la mañana siguiente me encontraba sola, como siempre, sola, o por lo menos recordaba haber estado una época de mi vida de esa forma, sin nadie

Fin del Flash Back

Llegamos al lugar en donde seria la pelea, bajamos de las motocicletas y ahí estaban, la pandilla Dragón, frente a nosotros, reconocí al jefe, era el mismo hombre que hace unos años me intento violar, mire a Deisho, el saco sus alas, en una pelea nunca lo hacia, nunca estaba tan molesto como para hacerlo; en ese momento comenzó la pelea, todos se atacaban, dejaban heridas muy grabes en sus cuerpos; dos chicos se acercaron a mi, yo saque mi navaja y los amenace con ella, ellos sacaron unos bates hechos de metal pero no les temí, corriendo donde yo estaba, los mire, dándoles una sonrisa de satisfacción, cuando estuvieron apunto de atacarme di un salto hacia atrás, caí arrodillada y apoyando una mano en el suelo, los mire por un momento y luego reí, con la mano que tenía desocupada, saque de mi otra bota una nueva navaja, ellos me miraron con satisfacción, me levante y antes de que ellos pudieran hacer algo corrí contra ellos, intentaron darme con sus armas pero me logre agachar, extendí los brazos y aun corriendo clave cada navaja en el respectivo abdomen de los jóvenes, ellos cayeron al suelo, no los había matado, nunca lo hacía pero por lo menos estaban heridos, mire a mi alrededor y mire como Deisho levantaba, con una sola mano al jefe de la pandilla Dragón, movió sus alas y se quedo suspendido en el aire, mientras observaba al hombre que aun tenia agarrado por el cuello, lo mire satisfecha, yo no quería muertes pero no podía hacer nada más que apoyar a Deisho, todos pararon de pelear y miraron a los jefes de cada pandilla

- Deja nuestro territorio o te juro que te tiro desde esta altura –le dijo Deisho, dejo salir una pequeña risa- no creo que puedas sobrevivir de una caída desde esta altura

El jefe de la pandilla accedió, Deisho bajo lo suficiente, sin tocar el suelo, lo soltó, el hombre callo al suelo muy fuerte

- Nos vamos –grito, todos subieron a sus motos y nos dejaron solos en ese lugar

- Bien hecho Deisho –gritaban la mayoría

Deisho guardo sus alas y se dirigió ante mi

- Te felicito Sango, lograste derribar a dos hanyous de un solo golpe

- ¿Hanyous? –dije, era imposible, los youkais y hanyous son muy fuertes- pero si fue fácil derrotarlos

- Lo se, no eran poderosos pero si eran muy fuertes, eres una mujer muy resistente, digna de ser la corona de nuestra pandilla

¿la corona? pense, yo era la chica más importante de la pandilla pero nunca la corona, ella debía ser la mujer del jefe, la chica que podía tomar decisiones muy importantes en el grupo... la mujer con la que el jefe podía y tenía relaciones sexuales

- Pero soy aun muy joven –le dije, yo no quería perder mi virginidad, era por eso que dejaba a que Deisho este con otras chicas, solo para satisfacer sus deseos

- Si te refieres al sexo –me dijo, mientras pasaba su mano por mi cintura- no te preocupes, no debemos hacerlo, aun podemos estar juntos

- Pero quiero que seas feliz y yo se que para ti es muy importante... bueno... eso

- Pues seguiremos con nuestro trato –dijo Deisho mientras me abrazaba

- Es decir que seguirás con otras chicas

- Si tu lo deseas –me dijo muy calmadamente

- Esta bien, seré la corona –él me abrazo y todos lo celebraron, yo, Sango, sería la corona de la pandilla Serpiente, sabía que eso me causaría problemas con mis padres pero eso a MI no me importaba ni un poco

Continuara

N/A: Hola!!! Solo les quiero decir que esta historia será basada en hechos reales, puede ser que exagere muchas cosas para que sea más dramático pero muchas cosas, en esencia, son de la vida real, basadas en el mundo que me rodea, solo les digo que para esta historia eh tomado cosas buenas y malas, que en si son sencillas y las eh transformado en GRANDES cosas. Espero que les guste, es muy difícil trabajar con algo así, en especial cuando tengo a la poesía en mi cabeza.

Digan que opinan. Dejen reviuws!!!!!

Adiós


	2. La llegada del pasado

Chica problema

Sango900

Capitulo 2

Abrí mis ojos con lentitud, el sol entraba por la ventana de mi cuanto, escuche los gritos de mi madre

- ¡Sango! –Me gritaba desde la cocina- ¡niña, levántate! ¡Tienes preparatoria!

- ¡Ya voy! –Le dije algo molesta, odiaba la preparatoria, no por la gente, sino porque tenía que fingir un poco para que mis amigos de la niñez, no me dijeran... la palabra sería... mmm... rebelde, ellos eran demasiado tranquilos (de cierta forma) pero debía fingir para que no le dijeran a mis padres, ellos ya me tenían harta, cansada y aburrida con sus peleas sobre ¿quién tiene la culpa por mi actitud?

Baje las gradas, llevaba el uniforme de la preparatoria, algo modificado pero en fin, era el uniforme ¿verdad?... mi falda era la mitad de lo que usaban todas, la consideraría una ¿mini falda? Mi blusa marinera era más abierta, dejando ver un escote algo pronunciado, bajo la blusa blanca llevaba mi sostén color rojo, se veía claramente por ser un color tan fuerte y eso me agradaba, me senté y mire mi desayuno, tome un poco del cereal y subí a mi cuarto

- ¿a dónde vas? Señorita –me dijo mi madre con un tono molesto

- A mi cuarto ¿te interesa? –le dije crudamente

- Tenme más respeto, soy tu madre

- ¿y?

Ella se molesto, no me importo y subí decidida las escaleras, me maquille, tonos rosados para no armar problemas, ya no más de los que tenía, siendo mi primer año de preparatoria (tercer curso) debía portarme, algo, bien, por lo menos para variar ¿verdad? Tome mi maleta y baje las gradas

- Hola hija –me dijo mi padre mientras me veía- ¿se te encogió la ropa?

- Así la uso, papá –le conteste con aburrimiento, abrí la puerta- adiós

Cerré la puerta y me encontré con Kagome, una chica muy tranquila, hablábamos de muchas cosas, en especial de chicos y los beneficios de ellos

- Hola Sango –me dijo mi amiga

- Hola Kagome

El camino fue todo muy silencioso, yo estaba muy contenta porque era corona... pero ¿cómo llegue a mi cuarto anoche?

Flash Back

- Esta bien, seré la corona –él me abrazo y todos lo celebraron

La noche se estaba acabando, mire mi reloj y lo note

- ¡¡es la 1 de la mañana!! –grite mientras tomaba un poco de mi cerveza, mire a mi alrededor, no había nadie, solo Deisho y yo- ¿dónde están todos?

- Ya se fueron pero como tu estabas tomando decidí quedarme contigo

Me levante

- debo irme a mi casa, es tarde... demasiado temprano

Deisho rió

- ¿te llevo? –me dijo, yo acepte, me levanto en sus brazos y sacando sus alas me llevo, una ves más, volando, al llegar a mi cuarto le invite a entrar, al parecer el alcohol me hacia una chica más coqueta de lo normal

Me recosté en la cama y lo mire con algo de deseo, el se recostó junto a mi, lo abrace

- Hola –le dije con una sonrisa algo sensual

- Hola –me dijo admirado

En ese momento me puso sobre él, me senté sobre sus caderas y levante las manos

- Hay que hacer silencio –le sugerí, el estaba en estado de shock

Me recosté sobre él y lo bese, eran besos de deseo y muy desesperados, lo necesitaba, era muy importante, pase mis manos por sus piernas, sentí como se relajaba y pasaba sus manos por mis piernas y como lentamente subían

- Hasme tuya –le dije en voz baja, él me miro extrañado y se alejo un poco después de eso se levanto de la cama y se dispuso a salir por la ventana

- ¿a dónde vas? –le dije, me sentía mariada

- Sango, estas borracha, tu en verdad no deseas esto

Me senté en la cama y vi como salía de mi cuarto, deje que el sueño me ganara

Fin del Flash Back

- Es por eso que desperté así –me dije

- ¿qué dijiste? –me pregunto Kagome, mire al frente de nosotros

- Que, ya llegamos a la preparatoria –le di una sonrisa y apresure el paso

- Espérame –me dijo

Entramos en el lugar, subí las gradas con rapidez, note como algunos me dedicaban miradas, les sonreí a cada uno, Kagome me miro extrañada y me siguió, ella siempre estaba con chicos pero con chicos que "valían la pena" eso me decía siempre, solo los coqueteaba a ellos, no quería perder el tiempo con los insignificantes. Llegamos al salón, me senté el la mesa de mi escritorio, en donde se supone que deben estar mis cuadernos, ¡no yo!, note las miradas de algunos chicos, me hice la desentendida y ahí fue cuando lo note, atrás de mi, un asiento, eso no estaba antes pense, lo observe des cerca, había una maleta azul, desde mi asiento examine la maleta, sentí una mano que pasaba por mi cintura, regrese a ver y mis labios rozaron con los de un apuesto joven, me aleje un poco, mire sus ojos color violeta, su cabello negro recogido en una coleta, unos orificios en sus orejas, con argollas de oro cada uno; no se porque pero

- Miroku –le susurre, mientras tomaba su rostro y lo besaba, un beso con deseo, el paso ambos brazos por mi cintura, aun estaba sentada en la mesa de trabajo de mi asiento, abri las piernas y el joven se puso en medio de ella, nuestras lenguas jugaban entre ellas ¿de donde te conozco? pensaba mientras pasaba mis manos por su cabello, todos nos estaban viendo, no me importo y al parecer al chico tampoco, intensifique el beso, cuando pase ambas piernas por sus caderas, el me atrajo más contra él, yo tan solo me sentía en el cielo, una de sus manos pasaron por mis piernas, la recorrieron, mi piel se puso más sensible, dejándome disfrutar sus caricias, yo me pare, aun lo besaba, sentía como respiraba contra mi cuello, eso me gusto pero recordé que muy pronto el profesor entraría al lugar y me separe de él, tome su mano y ambos salimos del salón, lo lleve a los baños de las chicas, no deseaba alejarme de él, tenía deseo de tenerlo junto a mi, como en el aula

- Sango ¿a dónde me llevas? –me dijo el joven

- Ya veras Miroku –le dijo otra ves... dije su nombre, sin saber quien es 

Entramos a los baños, cerré la puerta, atrás de mi, lo mire con deseo, él se acerco a mi

- Han pasado 6 años –me dijo mientras me tomaba por la cintura- y no has cambiado

- Si lo eh hecho... y mucho –le dije mientras lo apoyaba contra la pared que se encontraba frente a nosotros- no sabes cuanto

Lo bese, el me respondió, con el mismo deseo que antes, era como si me faltara estar con él desde hace mucho ¿6 años? pense, no recordaba nada, una ves más el paso sus manos por mis piernas, yo deje libre su cabello de aquella coleta, jugué con su cabello y volví a sentir su lengua contra la mía, cada ves sentíamos la necesidad de llegar a algo más pero él se separo

- No quiero tener problemas –me dijo mientras se arreglaba la ropa, el uniforme de los chicos era azul oscuro, dejando lucir más esos hermosos ojos violeta, dejo abiertos los primeros botones, los del cuello sami-tortuga y los dos primeros del pecho, se veía muy sexy, tenía una camiseta violeta muy ajustada, me miro de arriba abajo- veo que has hecho modificaciones a tu uniforme

- Pues si –lo mire- tu tambiénn lo has hecho

Su uniforme era muy ajustado a su pecho y con los botones sin abrochar lucía muy bien, ambos salimos y tocamos la puerta

- Disculpe profesor por el retraso –le dije al profesor de ingles

- Pase señorita y usted –dirigió su mirada al joven que me acompañaba- lo estaba buscando

Ambos notamos como el curso nos miraba intensamente, después de todo, frente a ellos nos besamos y no un simple beso, sino uno algo fuerte para mis 16 años y para los 17 de él ¿cómo demonios se su edad? me pregunte es como si lo conociera desde los 4 años una ves más me asombre por la información que tenía sobre él ¿por qué no te recuerdo... Miroku? mis pensamientos eran muy fuertes. Pero una voz me saco de ellos

- Mi nombre es Miroku –dijo el joven- vine a terminar mis estudios a Tokio, yo soy de aquí pero me fui hace 6 años por

- Cuestiones de trabajo –repetimos ambos, él en voz alta y yo en un susurro- de mis padres –era como si supiera lo que él iba a decir ¿tan bien lo conocía?

Él continuo con su explicación, lo mire delicadamente, los suspiros salían de mis labios mientras lo veía, una ves más los suspiros se hicieron presentes en mi boca ¿de donde te conozco? me repetía, lo veía hablar y él me dedicaba dulces sonrisas las cuales lograban hacerme sonrojar... ¡esperen! ¿sonrojar? ¿por qué? me reí en silencio, yo, –pense- Sango, me estoy sonrojando gracias a Miroku 

- ¿y por qué elegiste esta preparatoria? –le pregunto el profesor

Miroku me miro con dulzura y con ese brillo en sus ojos, yo sabía que iba a decir algo muy galante de su parte

- Vine por una hermosa taiji-ya

Esa palabra abrió en mi mente algo que no quería recordar

Flash Back

- Mi taiji-ya –me decía un niño de 11 años con su cabello revuelto y ojos violeta, me seguía mientras yo corría de él- te atrapare

- Claro que no –me escondí atrás del árbol que dividía el patio de juegos del jardín- nunca lo harás Miroku

- Claro que si –me dijo- y recuerda que me darás mi beso –me gritaba

Ese era nuestro juego, yo corría por el jardín, él me encontraba y yo le daba un beso, ese juego era nuestro favorito y lo jugábamos de día y de noche, no importaba la hora o si estuviéramos tristes, ese juego nos ayudaba a ser felices, felices uno junto al otro.

Y como siempre, me atrapo, le sonreí, me apoyo contra el árbol, estabamos escondidos de sus padres y de los míos, lo que sucedía es que ellos no entendían que jugábamos para sentirnos, bien, no por otra cosa, como ellos pensaban

- Mi beso –me pidió mientras pasaba sus manos por mi cintura y yo deslizaba mis brazos por su cuello.

Y así nos besamos pero por primera vez sentí la necesidad de hacerlo más intenso, con mi lengua degusté sus labios, automáticamente el abrió sus ojos y su boca, lo se porque hice lo mismo, sentí su lengua jugar con la mía, nos separamos un poco y él entro con más fuerza en mi boca; nunca pense sentir esos hermosos sentimientos por el joven que se encontraba besándome

- ¡¡¡Miroku!!! –grito la inconfundible voz de la madre de Miroku- ¡niño ven!

Ambos nos separamos, él me sonrío, eso me tranquilizo

- Sango –me dijo, casi como un susurro, lo mire intensamente y el paso sus manos por mi cabello- tu me gustas... y mucho

Me quede impresionada, lo mire y no pude más y lo abrasé

- Tu también me gustas –le dije, dándole un corto beso

- ¡¡Miroku!! ¡ven ahora mismo! –gritaba su madre mientras lo buscaba

Ambos reímos y él salió corriendo

- ¡¡Sango!! –una voz fuera de mis pensamientos y recuerdos sonaba en mi cabeza- ¡Sango!

Fin del Flash Back

Mire al joven que me estaba llamando, sentado detrás de mi pero con sus manos sobre mis hombros y su rostro en mi oído

- ¿si? –le pregunte algo distraída ¿cuándo había terminado de hablar y se había sentado?

- Te eh estado llamando por 10 minutos –lo mire extrañada- --U no importa, solo te quería decir que una chica muy cercana para mi, viene más tarde

- ... –sentí como mi sangre hervía ¿quién demonios era esa joven MUY importante para él?- ¿una... chica?

- Si, mi prima... ¿recuerdas que te comente sobre una prima de mi edad? Cuando éramos niños

- Si.. creo -¿una prima? No puede ser... no sabía que Miroku fuera de los chicos de: "con la prima, la pierna encima" pense ¿por qué me hacía eso? (el significado de "con la prima, la pierna encima" es: que le gusta estar con sus primas como si fueran... ¿amantes? Espero que me entiendan)- ¿son algo?

- No te pongas celosa –me dijo ¿yo –pense- ¿celosa?... de ¬¬ ¿su prima? Para nada - yo la veo como mi hermana menor

Me tranquilice

- ¿y por que vine tarde? ¿se va a quedar en la preparatoria?

- Claro que se va a quedar y viene tarde porque tenía que arreglar un asunto –note el tono algo preocupado

- ¿cómo es eso que la ves como tu hermana? –le dije para que no continuara con ese extraño tono que no me agradaba para nada

- Si... el problema es que ella es... ¿cómo se diría?... mmm... coqueta –note el tono hartante con lo que me dijo eso, me reí en voz baja, era mas que seguro que hoy no iba a atender a clases

Estuve a punto de decir algo más pero la puerta del salón sonó, el profesor abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a una joven

- Ya llego –dijo Miroku sin mucho animo, mire a la chica que se encontraba frente al salón. Una joven de cabello negro, ojos cafés y la misma sonrisa de Miroku. Su uniforme era... ¿cómo decirlo? Se diría ¿parecido al mío? Aunque si lo ven bien, se diría que era, tal ves mejor, su blusa escolar tenía un escote mucho más pronunciado que el mío, su falda se había trasformado, al igual que la mía, en una mini falda y con zapatos de un pronunciado tacón, haciéndola lucir más exhibicionista

- Me agrada –le comente con tono gracioso pero estaba diciendo la verdad

- ¡Esta niña! –grito para si Miroku, se notaba que estaba a punto de acecinara

- ¡Señorita! –dijo el maestro al verla coquetear con el chico que se encontraba en la primera fila- mejor presentese

- Si –contesto la joven, le dio una seductora sonrisa al joven, que anteriormente estaba coqueteando, y le guiño el ojo; se puso al frente de todos para que la puedan ver y les regalo una pose muy coqueta a todos los presentes, dejando ver con claridad sus "dotes"- mi nombre es Rin

Continuara...

N/A: Hola!!!! Me encanta decir casi al final de quien se trata el personaje "enigmático" ¿les gusta la idea? Les dije que iba a ser de contenidos fuertes pero aun no es hora para una escena fuerte, no creo que ningún personaje este listo, sin contar que falta la presencia de algunos otros personajes y comentarles en que problemas están metidos...

Sugerencias, demandas, felicitaciones, recordatorios, donaciones, efectibo, cheques u objetos de valor; pueden dejarlos en mi e-mail: o déjenme un reviuw, si desean que les conteste lo más pronto posible, en su reviuw dejen su e-mail, si desean que lea uno de sus fics, dejen su link. ¡antes de que me olvide! se escucha el sonido de trompetas si desean saber más sobre DEISHO, lean mi biografía, ahí hay un resumen detallado de los personajes que eh creado; hagan clik en mi nink (sango900) que se encuentra arriba y podrán encontrar otros de mis fics y lo que deseen saber de mi.

Gracias

Respondiendo reviuws:

Saki: gracias, no te puedo prometer terminarlo pronto pero si te digo que lo estare subiendo pronto

missau04: gracias, tienes razón, este fic no puede decirle lindo por "ponis morados" pero eso si, según yo, le digo lindo por lo que pasa con Sango y Miroku (en especial en este capitulo), gracias

InuSessh: gracias por el apollo, en el reviuw como en el msn.

ALEJANDRA: gracias, bueno, Deisho es un personaje creado por mi, este es un fic Sango y Miroku y por ultimo, Kagome, Inu Yasha, Koga saldran en el siguiente capitulo y leeran la vida de Rin.

Dejen Reiuws


	3. La llegada de Rin y el encuentro con Mir...

Chica problema

Sango900

Capitulo 3

- Si –contesto la joven, le dio una seductora sonrisa al joven, que anteriormente estaba coqueteando, y le guiño el ojo; se puso al frente de todos para que la puedan ver y les regalo una pose muy coqueta a todos los presentes, dejando ver con claridad sus "dotes"- mi nombre es Rin... mmm, la prima de ese tipo –dijo, señalando a Miroku

¬¬+ Tengo nombre

- lo se –Miroku tenía una cara de furia y desesperación ante la actitud de su prima- ese tipo –continuo Rin, señalando a Miroku- me trajo para este lugar porque quería que dejara de trabajara tanto, así que ahora no lo hago –eso ultimo no había sonado muy real que se diga

¿Y en que trabajabas? –pregunto un joven de ojos celestes, el cual estaba sonriendo, de una forma a Rin, que a Miroku le molestaba

- Hago... digo, hacía felices a mis clientes en lo que me pedían –al parecer ella también noto la mirada molesta de Miroku- nnU Era mesera... ¿qué más les puedo contar?... mmm... creo que eso es todo

- Pues siéntense –dijo el maestro muy cerio, note como veía las "gracias" de Rin, al parecer Miroku no lo noto, porque conociéndolo, ya no hubiéramos tenido un profesor VIVO... aunque no es mala idea.

La joven se dirigió a la fila que estaba junto a la de Miroku y mía pero en el puesto que se encontraba frente al de ella, se encontraba un joven, sinceramente muy apuesto, el mismo que le pregunto sobre su trabajo, Rin se detuvo frente a él, ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa muy complaciente, con una tranquilidad del mundo, Rin, la prima de Miroku, se sentó en las piernas del joven de ojos celestes

¡Señorita! –grito el maestro al ver el "pequeño" espectáculo¡Sintetice!... pero EN SU ASIENTO

Rin se paro con una cara de aburrimiento, logre escuchar que decía algo en susurro

- (voz baja) Maldito profesor, lo que pasa es que es un envidioso porque no me senté en sus piernas

Me quede admirada ante su comentario, Rin se sentó en el asiento que le tocaba... el vacío

¬¬+ Hola Rin –le dijo Miroku, era fácil notar que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no matar a su prima

- Hola primito de mi alma –le contesto; yo tan solo me reí, ella me miro y extendió su mano frente a la mía- Hola –miro mi uniforme- bonito uniforme

Le estreche la mano y ambas reímos

- Hola, me llamo Sango –la mire detalladamente- pero al parecer mi uniforme perece el de una monja al comparación del tuyo

Reímos una ves más, en poco tiempo ya estabamos conversando, la verdad, desde que llego, ninguna de las dos atendimos a clases, ahora que lo pienso, Kagome intento hablar conmigo pero yo estaba muy ocupada, hablando con Rin, como para prestarle atención o hacerle caso

Receso

¿y que haces en el receso? –me pregunto Rin mientras se peinaba

- Nada –le conteste aburrida

- igual yo –ambas reímos¿me enseñarais un sitio APARTADO de la preparatoria? –miro a los chicos- tu me entiendes

- Claro, te enseñare en donde me encuentro con Deisho –le dije mientras ambas salíamos del salón y nos dirigíamos al parqueadero de los profesores

¡Sango! –fue lo que escuche antes de salir, no preste atención debe ser –pense- alguien sin importancia junto a Rin nos retiramos del salón

Mientras tanto, en el salón

¡¡Sango! –grito Kagome antes de que Sango saliera del salón-U ya se fue y me dejo sola... –irónicamente¬¬ gracias "amiga"

¡Rin! –grito Miroku¬¬+U esta niña ya se fue, se suponía que íbamos a estar juntos el día de hoy

Kagome lo miro divertida, se acerco y le dio una sonrisa

- Hola soy Kagome –le dijo la joven y con un tono irónico continuo- la "amiga" de Sango

- Hola –contesto Miroku con una pequeña sonrisa- yo soy el "primo" de Rin y el "supuesto amigo" de Sango

- Parece que nos dejaron solos –comento Kagome antes de dirigir su vista a la puerta¿quieres que te enseñe la preparatoria?

- Claro –contesto alegre Miroku, noto la cara de aburrimiento de Kagome al ver la puertaél hizo lo mismo¿quiénes son esos dos jóvenes?

En la puerta se encontraban dos jóvenes muy apuestos, uno de ellos tenía el cabello plateado, recogido en una coleta, su cabello largo, tal ves hasta la cintura, ojos dorados con las pupilas como las de un gato, lo que llamaba más la atención eran las dos orejas de ¿perro? Que salían de su cabeza, el otro joven con cabello negro, recogido en una coleta alta, la cual le llegaba hasta la cintura, ojos azules, evidente musculatura, con ojos azules, colmillos y orejas algo puntiagudas

- El de orejas de perro –dijo Kagome- es un hanyou, su nombre es Inu Yasha y el de cabello negro es un youkai, se llama Koga

¿y que hacen aquí? –pregunto Miroku mientras notaba las miradas asesinas que los dos jóvenes le dedicaban- yo no los vi en clases

- Eso es porque ellos están en segundo año de preparatoria, es decir, son mayores a nosotros con un año

- Querrás decir a ustedes ¿verdad? –dijo Miroku dándose un aire de importancia- yo tengo 17 años, al igual que ellos

-U Eso no es importante –dijo Kagome- y respondiendo tu primera pregunta, ellos están aquí por... mi

¿Por ti? –pregunto mientras seguía a Kagome al encuentro de los jóvenes

- Si, se diría que estoy con ambos –dijo, antes de que Miroku preguntara algo más, Kagome ya estaba frente a ellos- Hola Inu –y antes los ojos de Miroku, Kagome le dio un beso, algo apasionado y muy fuerte de parte de ambos, se separaron y miro a Koga- Hola lobito –Koga le sonrío y la beso, algo más apasionado del que tuvo Kagome con hanyou

¿quién es él? –pregunto Inu Yasha mientras tomaba posesión de las caderas de Kagome

- Es un amigo de Sango –río un poco- y no saben QUE amigo

¿y para ti? –pregunto Koga mientras jugaba con el cabello de la chica

- Solo un amigo, ustedes tranquilos –miro a Miroku- Ven con nosotros, te enseñare el lugar

- Prefiero ir a sentarnos –dijo Miroku

- Esta bien –dijeron al unísono el hanyou y el youkai mientras se ubicaban a cada lado de Kagome y desliaban sus manos por la espalda de ella, buscando un cito cómodo para cada mano

En el parquedero

¡Es decir que eres la chica del jefe de la pandilla Serpiente! –me gritaba Rin creerlo

- Sshh –le dije para que bajara el tono de voz- si lo soy pero no lo hagas publico

¿y que vas a hacer con Miroku? –me sonroje

¿con Miroku? –me hice la desentendida, no sabía como responder

¬¬ no me contestes una pregunta con otra

- nn solo somos amigos –en ese momento lo recordé¡Kagome!

¿qué es eso? –me pregunto Rin sin entender

¡No es un eso es una esa! –pense lo que había dicho- digo es una ella... es decir... se supone que es mi amiga

¿Y que le paso? –me pregunto- algo extrañada

- La deje botada en clases

¡Hay¡y yo a Miroku! –grito Rin, ambas salimos corriendo; ella paro y yo la imite- recuérdame desierte la verdad sobre mi –salió corriendo, no entendí a lo que se refería, en ese momento seguimos corriendo

En una mesa, frente las escaleras que daban a las aulas

Kagome estaba sentada entre Inu Yasha y Koga, Miroku se encontraba parado frente a ella

- ... y es por eso que elegí esta preparatoria –concluyo Miroku debo preguntarle a Sango –pensaba Miroku- porque Kagome esta con ellos dos 

En el aula

- T-T ¡no están aquí! –dijo Rin al ver el aula vacía, la verdad, la Rin que estaba viendo en ese momento era tan... tan ¿infantil, no se parecía a la Rin coqueta, la cual entubo en las piernas de un completo desconocido, hace pocas horas

Ambas dimos media vuelta y nos acercamos a la puerta para salir

- Coméntame sobre Kagome, dime algo MUY importante de ella –me dijo Rin antes de que abra la puerta para que salgamos

- Lo más destacado de ella –abrí la puerta para darme tiempo de pensar y nos dirigimos a las escaleras- es que ella esta con dos chicos a la vez, un hanyou porque le "agrada" su personalidad, según me a dicho ella, y con un youkai por su excelente físico

¿Y que hay de extraño en eso? –me dijo Rin mientras bajábamos las gradas, como si fuera la cosa más común y racional para cualquier chica

- Que ambos lo saben y al parecer lo disfrutan –le conteste, ambas llegamos a la ultima grada.

El edificio de las aulas daba frente a frente a un pequeño lugar en donde se encontraban varias mesas, pense que seria interesante conversar en una de ellas con Rin

- A todos los hombres les gusta estar con las mujeres, no importa si las tienen que compartir –dijo Rin con un tono algo molesto, todo el tiempo que conversábamos ella me miraba y de ves en cuando miraba el suelo pero ahora enfoco su vista al lugar en donde nos encontrábamos- Jajajajaja, al parecer a Miroku tampoco le importa compartir a una chica, jajajaja

Al escuchar eso mire a donde tenía Rin su vista enfocada y encontré a Miroku frente a frente a ¡Kagome, depositaba sus manos en las piernas de ella y se veía muy alegre, sentí como la sangre me hervía, tenía ganas de "matar" a Miroku, bueno no matarlo pero si darle un buen golpe... en ese momento una idea que nunca hubiera pasado por mi cabeza, transcurrió como un gran sentimiento, la idea de tener celos, hasta odiar a mi amiga, a Kagome, pero ¿por qué?. Al parecer Rin se percato de que algo me pasaba ya que me miraba extrañada

¿Sango¿Qué sucede? –no conteste a esa pregunta. Mi furia me gano y con paso firme me dirigí a donde se encontraba Miroku, sentí como Rin me seguía

- Miroku –dije como susurro en su oído l llegar atrás de él, por extraño que suene todo lo que sentía se había ido al sentir su cuerpo tan perfecto tan cerca del mío.

El se dio la vuelta con la misma sonrisa que me regalaba cuando éramos niños, lo vi y no se que tiempo paso desde que vi sus ojos azul noche casi violetas, senti algo extraño al estar tan cerca, una necesidad única y sin explicación invadió mi cuerpo, mis manos buscaban su cuerpo y mis labios ardían por los suyos, por su cuello, por todo su cuerpo...

P. O. V. Miroku

La conversación se encontraba muy divertida, pero recuérdenme nunca hablar con Kagome cuando este con sus guardaespaldas, además de que solo me decían monosílabos, me miraban muy mal, con odio, tal ves desprecio, me admira que Kagome se deje tocar tan abiertamente por ambos, me era un gran esfuerzo no enfocar mi mirada en el ¿abuso? Que esos jóvenes hacían en el cuerpo de Kagome, aunque Koga es muy agresivo con el cuerpo de ella pero al parecer a Kagome le agrada eso ya que lo miraba, como si estribera dándole permiso de seguir con sus juegos.

Sentí una presión en mi espalda, era una persona, estaba muy cerca, es por eso que sabía que era una mujer ¡y que mujer, no necesite ver su rostro y nada de ella para saber que tenía una magnifica figura

- Miroku –le escuche susurrar, una voz inconfundible invadió mi mente, mejor dicho una voz muy sensual, me di la vuelta, sin antes no sentir con todo mi cuerpo el suyo. Mire a Sango, dedicándole una sonrisa complaciente, note los restos de un rostro molesto en ella pero que lentamente desaparecía, mientras que ambos eliminábamos esa corta distancia que nos separaba y así, sentí como el mundo se alejaba y nos quedábamos los dos, me sentía en el cielo al sentir sus manos en mi rostro, todos mis pensamientos se nublaron al sentir sus labios chocar con pasión los míos y sus manos jugar con desesperación mi cabello. Con lentitud pero a la ves deseo, introduje mi lengua en su boca, sentí como ella lo hacía también, con rápidos movimientos logre atrapar su boca, por completo, con la mía y acerque su cintura contra mi cuerpo con el abrazo que le daba por su pequeña cintura

P.O.V Sango

No se lo que sentía en mi cuerpo, era una forma extraña forma de expresar un sentimiento pero ¿cuál¿qué era lo que sentía por el joven que me tenía entre sus brazos? El beso se hizo más intenso, nos unía cada ves más, no me importaba si nos veía el mundo, sentí como Kagome se levantaba y junto a Inu Yasha y Koga, se retiraba, en ese momento entendí que Rin seguía observándonos pero algo me decía que estaba haciendo algo malo pero ¿qué, no me importo, seguí entregándome al beso, me acomode en las piernas de él... ¡un momento¿sus piernas?... ¿a que momento termine sentada en sus piernas¡¿en que momento nos sentamos!... si tengo que decir la verdad, la diré¡no me importa, no me importa si estoy sentada en sus piernas, no me importa si llegara a estar acostada sobre su perfecto cuerpo, ni siquiera me reconozco, por mi mente nunca hubiera pensado en llegar a hacer lo que estoy haciendo, ni siquiera con... ¡Deisho ¡por Kami! –pense- estoy olvidándome de él intente separarme pero ni la falta de oxigeno lograría hacer que él me soltara, empujo el cuerpo de Miroku pero este no se aleja ¡debo soltarme! –me gritaba internamente¡Deisho va a venir recordé que los viernes tenemos más tiempo libre y Deisho suele venir por mi. Y en ese momento, como castigo divino, como una broma cruel, un ruido ensordecedor se escucho a nuestras espaldas, un ruido inconfundible, un ruido que antes me llenaba de alegría pero ahora me hacía temer, temer por mi, por Miroku y por Deisho.

Continuara...

N/A: Gracias por soportarme, gracias por leer mi fic y gracias por... sango900 se pone a pensar ¡milagro gracias por nn ser tan buenos con mis fics

Francisco-U que bobita que eres...

Autora¬¬+ que dijiste?

Francisco¬¬+ lo que oiste

Autora¬¬+ repitelo

Francisco: no me da la gana

Autora: te forsare a repetirlo

Francisco¬¬+ intentalo

Autora: esta bien

Su querida Autora (sango900) se lanza a la pelea contra Francisco, como es de costumbre, pero la autora pone su pie derecho atrás del pie de Franciso y con una mano lo empuja, haciendo que este caiga al suelo

Francisco¡Auch¡que mala amiga eres!

Autora: Eso te pasa por decir estupideces

Ely-chan: (no me pregunten de donde aparecio esta escritora y lamentablemtente amiga mía es broma) se ven tan lindos juntos (lo se, lo se, igualita a Tomoyo de la serie de Sakura) ¬¬ y luego dicen que no son novios

Francisco y Autora¬¬+U ¡QUE NO LO SOMOS!

Francisco: Tu amiga es rara ¬¬+ (insertar mirada fulminante contra Ely-chan)

Autora: lo se pero ella me ayuda con los deberes, tengo que soportarla

Ely-chan¬¬+ ve pedazo de no digas esas , nn en especial frete a tu novio (no es comun ese vocabulario en ely-chan, les apuesto que se peleo con su hermana)

Franciso y Autora¡¡QUE NO LO SOMOS!

Francisco: Mejor me largo

Autora: (la autora abraza la pierna de Francisco) por favor no te vallas

Ely-chan-U y luego dices que no te gusta

Autora¬¬+ (para ely-chan) es por que el me tiene que ayudar con mis otros fics, no se puede ir (mirando a Francisco) nn no te vallas

Francisco: Con una condición

Autora¿cuál¡la que sea!

Francisco: Saca a tu amiga Eleonor de aqui

Autora: como usted ordene ¡Señor!

Sango900 se dirije con su espada (regalada por su hermano (gracias hermano)) al encuentro de una temeroza Ely-chan

Ely-chan: sango (cara de asustada y temeroza) ;; no me hagas lo que vallas a hacer

Sango900: voy a contar hasta 10, si cuando llege al 1 sigues aquí, abstente a las consecuen... (mira por todas partes) ¿y ely-chan?

Francisco: Ya se fue... jajaja que buen susto le has dado

Autora: Gracias

Francisco: Pues despide el fic para ayudarte con tu otro fic

Autora¡si señor!

Sango900: (que es la misma autora) gracias por soportarme, hastas las peleas que no tienen nada que ver con este fic

Francisco: Adiós

Autora: y dejen reviuws


	4. La profecion y la propuesta

Chica problema

Sango900

Capitulo 4

Y en ese momento, como castigo divino, como una broma cruel, un ruido ensordecedor se escucho a nuestras espaldas, un ruido inconfundible, un ruido que antes me llenaba de alegría pero ahora me hacía temer, temer por mí, por Miroku y por Deisho. Me aleje con un rápido movimiento, mi mente penso en que podría decirle, en que podría inventar, no quería mentirle pero no le iba a decir "Hola Deisho, estaba besando a este chico, que hace mucho tiempo no veía, porque mis labios encontraron en él una razón por ser más cálidos" eso sería estúpido, estaría diciendo la verdad pero sería estúpido

- Sango –la voz del vampiro me hizo temer, era tan fría, cruel y sin otro motivo que reclamo

- Deisho –lo mire a los ojos o por lo menos fue lo que intente hacer- déjame explicarte esto

Regrese a ver a Miroku, el cual tan solo me miraba esperando una respuesta, un motivo para hablar

- Te escucho –me dijo con voz cruel, en ese momento sonó el timbre que anunciaba que el receso se había acabado, todos se fueron a sus aulas, excepto Miroku, Rin, Deisho (ya que no era de la preparatoria) y yo- quiero que me expliques todo

- Pues... –los nervios se apoderaron de mi, al ver sus hermosos ojos azules y su semblante de cruel vampiro me intimido- lo que debes entender

- Es que yo hice una apuesta con ella –dijo Rin, no supe como mirarla, peor aun, ni siquiera la mire, solo observe a Deisho- es que recién nos conocimos y quería ver como ella reaccionaba con esta apuesta –dudo un momento pero continuo- y me demostró que era capaz

- ¿Capaz? –repitió Deisho mientras se acercaba a Rin

- Si, aposté con ella

- Sobre que –dijo al encontrarse frente a ella

- Sobre... –Rin me miro, yo seguía en blanco, ella suspiro- le dije que no era capaz de besar a mi primo –miro a Miroku- como ves lo logro y gano la segunda apuesta –Deisho la observo con intriga- la segunda apuesta era que no era capaz de dejarlo de esa forma –dio una risa nerviosa- tan embobado

- ¿eso es verdad? –me pregunto sin moverse

- La verdad es que si... –mire al suelo- lo lamento

- ¿qué lamentas? –me dijo con su tono seductor, mientras se acercaba a mi- ¿por qué lo lamentas? si ni siquiera lo recuerdas 

- Por besar a un hombre que no me hace sentir lo que siento por ti –le dije mientras miraba a Miroku, el tan solo me miro asombrado y me dio las espaldas, comenzó a caminar al edificio en donde se encontraban las aulas

- Vámonos Rin –dijo sin mirarme- estamos siendo un estorbo

Rin lo siguió, sin antes darme una sonrisa nerviosa, mire como se retiraran

- Es mejor que vallas a tu aula –me dijo mientras me tomaba por la cintura- no debes llegar tarde

- Hoy tenemos un vídeo, ellos no están en la aula

- ¿entonces? –me dijo mientras hundía su rostro en mi cuello

- están en el ultimo piso del edificio, en la sala de videos, no voy a poder entrar

- ¿quién lo dice? –me dijo mientras me tomaba entre sus brazos

- ¿qué demo... –Deisho levanto sus alas y empezó a volar, muy cerca de las paredes del edificio

- ¿dónde es? –me dijo antes de que llegáramos al final del edificio

- La ventana de la sala queda ahí –le señala una gran ventana negra que estaba a nuestra derecha- ¿qué vas a hacer?

- Esto –se apego a la ventana y con lentitud abrió la ventana, asomo su cabeza- tu profesora esta de espaldas, no a oído el ruido que estamos haciendo –me deposito en el marco de la ventana y movió mis piernas en dirección al interior del lugar- ahora quédate aquí –me beso el cuello- nos veremos mañana en mi departamento

Y así se fue, dejándome sentada en el marco de la ventana, mientras todos me miraban, yo baje de la ventana y me dirigí a un asiento vacío, uno que estaba junto al de Rin, la maestra no se dio cuenta de nada

- ¿dónde estabas? –me dijo en voz baja- ¿qué estabas haciendo? –me pregunto con una sonrisa algo sospechosa

- Explicándole a Deisho lo que paso... bueno mintiéndole –la abrace- gracias por ayudarme –me separe y la mire algo molesta al mirar la sonrisa sospechosa y los ojos pervertidos que me dedicaba- pero yo no estaba haciendo nada MALO

- para eso estamos las amigas, para ayudarnos –me dijo entre risas y evitando mi mirada algo molesta por sus insinuaciones sobre mí

- Tu me ibas a explicar en que trabajas, no creas que te creí la farsa de "trabaja de mesera"

- Esta bien pero espera un segundo –Rin comenzó a moverse de un lado al otro, parecía que se iba a caer de su asiento- ¡PROFESORA! –grito antes golpear el asiento, en una actitud de sostenerse- me siento mal –y ante mis ojos se "desmayo"

- ¡Señorita! –grito la profesora al verla en el suelo, luego me observo- llévela a la enfermería ¿podrá usted sola?

- Pues... –mire a Rin, la cual me guiño el ojo y volvió a cerrar ambos ojos- creo que si

Me agache y pase mi brazo por su cintura y ella abrió los ojos con lentitud

- ¿Sango? –me dijo con un tono débil- ¿qué paso?

- Te desmayaste –le dije aguantándome la risa

- ¬¬+ ¿estas bien Rin? –dijo Miroku, era obvio que no creyó la farsa- ¿te ayudo?

- ¡No!... quiero decir, Sango me puede ayudar –y así salimos de la sala, mientras bajábamos las gradas, ambas reímos a carcajadas y se acomodo la falda- ¿qué te pareció mi actuación?

- Excelente, ¿donde aprendiste?

- En mi profesión debes saber fingir –me llevo a la salida, volvió a ponerse "mareada", yo pase, como la ultima ves, mi brazo por su cintura, llegamos frente al guardia, el nos miro algo extrañado- me siento mal... –hizo una pausa, como si tomara aire- y me dieron permiso de irme a mi casa

- ¿y la justificación de la directora? –pregunto el guardia, ella fingió otro desmayo, yo la logre atrapar

- ¿no ve que esta mal? –le dije con un tono de preocupación- ¡traiga un taxi!

El guardia no espero más y llamo a un taxi, en pocos segundos nos encontrábamos subidas en un taxi y alejándonos de la preparatoria

- Tu también actúas bien –me dijo mientras reíamos, miro al conductor y le dio una dirección

- ¿a dónde vamos? –le pregunte algo extrañada

- A mi departamento

- ¿y tus padres no se extrañaran de que llegues de esa forma? –le dije muy extrañada

- No tengo –miro mi rostro, me encontraba demasiado tristeza por lo que me dijo, no quería que recordara malos momento pero para mi asombro ella tenía una sonrisa- tranquila, hace mucho de eso, yo tenía 9 años cuando paso, y no los recuerdo, solo se que fueron acecinados

- ¿vives sola?

- Si, antes vivía en un internado pero hasta que tuve el suficiente dinero para alquilar una habitación me fui, luego fui ganando más y ahora tengo un buen departamento, lo comparto con una amiga del trabajo –el taxi paro, ella le dio un billete y nos bajamos- este es mi humilde hogar

- Wow ¡que humilde! –lo dije con tono irónico, era un gran edificio, lujoso y amplio- ¿y porque no vives con Miroku?

Su rostro me dio temor, había odio en sus ojos y un gran temor en sus labios

- Nunca soportaría a mi tío –dijo antes de entrar al edificio y cuando llamo al ascensor aplasto el botón para el ultimo piso, 11, todo el camino fue silencioso hasta que llegamos a la puerta de su apartamento- aquí es –Saco una llaves de su sostén y entramos, tenía una amplia sala y comedor, junto a este un mesón que dividía este con la cocina y un corredor supongo que debe llevar a las habitaciones pense, del fondo del lugar se escuchaban los gritos de una mujer pero no eran de temor sino de deseo, junto a estos se escuchaban los de un hombre, ambos deseando más, yo abrí los ojos como platos y mire a Rin, ella tan solo rió- Yumi debió haber traído uno de sus clientes –se escucho una tercera voz, también masculina- me equivoque, trajo a dos de ellos –me quede en silencio, Rin se sentó en uno de los sofás y yo la imite, al parecer no le importo los gritos de las tres personas que se encontraban en una de las habitaciones- pues creo que deseas saber en que trabajo ¿verdad?

- Pues si –dije mientras miraba el corredor, estaba lleno de ropa, de hombre y mujer- eso creo

- Mira, Miroku cree que yo deje este trabajo, así que no se lo vallas a decir –yo asentí- pues, yo soy prostituta –el silencio invadió la sala, hasta que un grito de la joven que se encontraba en una de las habitaciones hizo que yo me sonrojara, lo que sucedía es que ese grito pedía algo, asqueroso, Rin me miro con compasión- es que eso le gusta a los hombres –escuchamos otro grito pero esta ves de un hombre, era desesperante como si afirmara lo que iba a hacer, Rin sonrío al ver mi ojos abiertos como platos- además de que a los hombres les gusta probar asta el fondo "la fuerza" de las mujeres –rió un poco- tu me entiendes

- ¿y por que trabajas en eso? –le dije al escuchar que ya todo había parado en la habitación

- Porque es la única manera en la que me puedo pagar todo esto y como te dije antes nunca viviría con Miroku, no por él sino por su padre

- Eres exquisita –dijo uno de los hombres, mientras salía de la habitación... desnudo, miro a Rin – Hola Rin –me miro con deseo, mientras se tocaba su miembro- no me digas que es nueva adquisición de tu prostíbulo

- Hola burrito –dijo Rin al ver su miembro (N/A: ¿no han escuchado de los dotes de los burros?) – y ella no es una nueva puta, es una amiga de mi preparatoria

- Lastima –dijo el segundo hombre, que salía de la habitación, estaba todo sudado y al igual que el primero, desnudo- se ve muy buena

Rin rió - ¿y que le hicieron a Yumi? Que no sale

- Aquí estoy –dijo una joven de mirada algo embrujaste, sabia y alegre, con cabellos negros con pequeños colores cobres, que daban a pensar que tiene el cabello castaño, algo revuelto por lo que acaba de suceder, con una gran sonrisa y sus uñas de color negro, sus ojos café oscuro, casi negros y carga muchos collares con símbolos del Jin-Jan (el bien y el mal), aunque los dijes estaban desordenados, su piel era blanca- me estaba poniendo algo de vestir, note que tenías visitas –traía una falda de jean muy pequeña y un sostén negro, me miro con una sonrisa satisfecha- Hola monjita

- No le digas así, te aseguro que sería una de las mejores, como nosotras, si ella lo deseara –dijo Rin dándome un leve golpe en la espalda, yo seguía observando a los hombres que se encontraban en la cocina, eran gemelos, de cabello castaño y ojos cafés, muy apuestos y muy sudados- ¿qué crees Sango?

- Que... –dije intentando dejar de verlos- no se si pudiera hacerlo

- Anda, inténtalo –me dijo Yumi dándome ánimos- puedes bailar y luego intentar algo más –me miro a los ojos- oh! Eres virgen

- ¿cómo lo sabes? –le pregunto, era extraño que alguien lo sospechara, en especial con mi actitud casi todos pensaban que yo era una zorra o una golfa cualquiera

- Porque tu rostro me lo dices, no tienes el brillo de deseo de repetir algo –Yumi miro a los hombres que se estaban vistiendo- ahora ustedes, paguen y fuera, o cobro extra –ambos sacaron sus billeteras y le dieron varios billetes de gran cantidad monetaria en sus manos y salieron, Yumi contó el dinero y me miro- podrías bailar o algo así

- No creo poder bailar de una forma sensual –les confesé

- Pues al ser la jefa de una pandilla, chica de un vampiro de 20 años y chica rebelde –dijo Rin mientras tomaba un poco del dinero que se encontraba debajo de un florero- creo que podrías, bailar en el prostíbulo, no te debes acostar con nadie, además de que los guardias te van a cuidar

- No tengo ropa como para esas cosas –les dije mientras me levantaba- solo mini-faldas de cuero y tops, nada como lo que deben usar

- pues yo te invito –me dijo Rin mientras guardaba en su sostén una buena cantidad de dinero, la seguí a la puerta y miro a Yumi, ella le hizo una señal de afirmación, se puso una chaqueta de cuero y abotono unos cuantos botones, los suficientes como para que se viera el sostén- al parecer Yumi nos va a asesorar

- ... Gracias –dije antes de salir del edifico

En el centro comercial

- Aquí es –dijo orgullosa Rin señalando un local- este es el lugar "SeXy woman"

Yumi y Rin me jalaron al interior del lugar, había de todo tipo de cosas, cosas que yo nunca había visto y otras de las que nos comentaban en las clases de sexualidad, Yumi tomo un sostén muy fino color rojo, que apenas tapaba algo de pecho y una falda que dejaba ver todo

- ¡NO me voy a poner eso! –advertí, Rin y Yumi se miraron, me sonrieron, me tomaron de los hombros y las tres entramos a un cambiador, mis "amigas" me quitaron la ropa y me pusieron esas COSAS- ¡no voy a salir con esto a ningún lado!

- pero si te ves muy bien –alego Yumi haciendo que me vea en el espejo, ¡se me veía todo- vas a ganar mucho dinero esta noche

- ¿esta noche? –pregunte mientras tomaba mi ropa y me cambiaba

- Si, hoy bailaras en publico, tenemos mucho que hacer –dijo con emoción Rin mientras pagaba la ropa

- Claro que no pasara eso –dije pero en ese momento mire a dos chicos que sonreían, yo seguía en ese local, se acercaron y en un papel me anotaron su dirección, nombre y teléfono, se fueron- creo que podía intentarlo, yo también necesito dinero para irme de mi casa

Yumi y Rin saltaron de la emoción, me saque la ropa y me puse mi uniforme, ellas tomaron la ropa y regresamos a su apartamento

En el apartamento de Rin

Estabamos en el cuarto de Rin, en este había de todo tipo de cosas, entre ella un gran tubo que era desde el techo hasta el piso, era lo suficientemente ancho como para tomarlo con una mano, Rin puso música, una muy seductora y tomo el tubo con una mano y empezó a bailar, primero lentamente pero poco a poco fue haciéndolo más exagerado, se apoyaba en él, subía un poco y se deslizaba por este, luego movió sus caderas y empezó a chocarlas contra el tubo y dio vueltas en este, repitió unos pasos más hasta que se termino la canción

- Y así debes hacerlo –me dijo mientras tomaba una bebida energética- es muy fácil –puso de nuevo la música- ahora inténtalo tu

Fue algo que nunca supuse que haría, me acerque al tubo, Yumi y Rin se sentaron en la cama de Rin y esperaron a que haga algo, no sabía exactamente que hacer, respire profundo y puse una de mis manos en el pedazo de mental que estaba frente a mi « ¿cómo me metí en esto? » me repetía, baje seductivamente asta que no pude más, extendí una de mis piernas y pase una de mis manos por ella « esto se parece a las practicas de defensa personal que me enseño Deisho » note al dar un salto y quedar sostenida de una mano de la parte superior del tubo, sonreí, ¡era divertido, moví mi cuerpo hacia atrás y me deslice hasta tocar el suelo, moví mis caderas y rodee el tubo, me sentía como si pudiera controlar todo lo que sentía, caí con delicadeza al suelo y puse mi mano en el tuvo, sonreí a mis amigas y me levante; la canción termino, ellas se levantaron y me abrazaron

- ¡Lo hiciste excelentemente! –me dijo Rin- parecías una profesional

- ¿por qué me recuerda alguien? –dijo Yumi mientras miraba a Rin

- ¿a quien? –pregunte mientras tomaba algo de la bebida de Rin

- Pues a la única, incomparable –dijo Yumi mientras exageraba reverencias- ¡Rin!

- ¡¿Rin! –pregunto asombrada

- Si –me contesto ella misma- yo comencé como bailarina de tuvo y una noche me hice... golfa, prostituta o como dirían las nuevas chicas del prostíbulo, María y Rosa, zorringa... supongo que en Latinoamérica o en su país significa puta

El silencio invadió el lugar, Yumi entro a su cuarto a arreglarlo, Rin guardaba unos cuantos objetos en un bolso y yo seguía practicando mi rutina

En el prostíbulo

- Aquí es –dijo algo animada Rin mientras dejaba en unas de sillas su chaqueta de cuero- ¿qué te parece?

Mire el lugar, grandes puertas de vidrio rosa y divisiones de la misma forma, el piso era de baldosa color negra, algo sucia, mesas de todos los tipos, a la derecha un bar y a la izquierda se encontraban las zona de las barras de baile «en donde bailaras para un público extraño» me repetí, Yumi subió al centro del escenario, en este había un cojín enorme en forma de corazón, las paredes negras y rosadas y lo que más me llamo la atención fue que en la mesa habían cantidades de preservativos (condones) para hombres como para mujeres, me extrañe

- jaja ¿qué haces ahí? –le pregunto Rin al ver a Yumi saltar con felicidad en el cojín

- Me divierto antes del show –mire el reloj, al parecer Yumi lo noto- son las 6:00 de la tarde, aun no abrimos –me explico- es por eso que este lugar esta desierto

- ¿y en que tuvo vas a bailar? ¿Sango? –me pregunto Rin mientras prendía un cigarrillo y me lo daba- este es uno de los más finos, pruébalo

- Supongo que en... –probé el cigarrillo, tenía sabor a canela, debía ser exportado- ese tuvo –señale el más cercano al escenario- esto esta muy bueno

- ¿qué cosa? ¿el cigarrillo o el lugar? – me pregunto Yumi

- Ambos –le conteste, las tres reímos, Rin me guío a los vestidores, en ellos encontré de todo tipo de chicas, y cuando me refiero a todo tipo, ¡era todo, lo digo por que muchas estaban operadas, otras ya tenían, según yo, su veintava operación de busto y/o cintura, Rin rió al verme, estaba nerviosa, todas llevaban casi nada de ropa, hubiera jurado que unas confundieron las palabras 'ropa de vestir' con 'botas de cuero' por que era lo único que usaban- ¿debo hacerlo?

- Claro que si –me dijo Rin mientras ella se cambiaba- es algo que lo haces muy pocas veces

- Además de que la vergüenza desaparece para siempre –alego Yumi mientras miraba por las cortinas- hay muchos hombres hoy, esto será más que interesante

Respire profundo, me cambie en silencio, una chica me peino y me maquillo, realmente parecía una prostituta pero no me importo « mi madre debe estar preocupada –recordé- y mi padre la a de estar calmando »

- Espérame aquí –me dijo Rin- voy a decirle a Bankotsu que te ponga entre el acto de Yumi y mío

Asentí y vi como mi nueva amiga se retiraba del lugar, mire a Yumi

- ¿quién es Bankotsu? –le pregunte muy intrigada

- Es de todo un poco –me dijo mientras se maquillaba- cuida que los borrachos no nos hagan daño, nos vigila y mira nuestras rutinas, nos da las pagas de cada día y... ese tipo de cosas

- Es como el gerente –dije, Rin entro y me negó con la cabeza- ¿entonces?

- Él no es el gerente –tomo un poco de agua- el gerente esta en China y el nuevo dueño de este lugar...

- Es el más sexy youkai que existe –dijo Yumi emocionada- Rin ¿lo has visto?

- no eh tenido el honor –Rin me miro con una gran sonrisa- pero dicen que es tan apuesto como bueno en la cama –río un poco- y se corre el rumor que su belleza es única

- Al parecer le vas a hacer la visita a nuestro jefe –dijo Yumi, yo me quede en silencio, la conversación era muy interesante y no quería interrumpir

- Tal ves –dijo Rin mientras se preparaba para salir- pero el gusto de estar con él, enseñándole mis "opiniones" sobre mi trabajo, serían un deleite

- ¡Rin! –grito un hombre de cabello negro largo y una trenza, sus ojos dejaron a muchas jóvenes muy! Confundidas, sinceramente casi caí en el hechizo de esos ojos color verde azulado pero muy oscuros- ¡es tu turno!

Rin tan solo asintió- nos vemos Sango y descuida, estarás estupenda –y salió, quise asomarme para ver pero por las cortinas tan solo se veía al publico y no a Rin, se escucho una música muy romántica, se escuchaban gritos, volví a ver al publico, un hombre cargaba el vestido naranja de Rin, otro hombre su sostén... se acabo la música

- ¡Ahora vas tu! –me grito Bankotsu

- ¿y Rin? –me extrañe de no verla regresar

- Se fue con uno de esos hombres, ¿no te lo explico- negué con mi cabeza- aquí todas se van con clientes, así que ¡apresúrate! –no espere ni segundo más, respire profundamente y me arregle la falda... la mini falda, escucho los gritos de aliento de Yumi y otras y...- ¡Con ustedes algo muy juvenil! –gritaba Bankotsu- ¡una chica que tan solo tiene 16 años! –gritos de hombres me hicieron temer de lo que haría- ¡CON USTEDES, LA CHICA PROBLEMA! ¡¡¡SANGO!

Continuara...

N/A: (advertencia: las notas de autora contienen alta cantidad de faltas ortográficas ya que es asi como su autora escribe y le dio peresa (tipico de ella) en correjirlas, si sufre de problemas con los errores ortográficos, le recomendamos que no lea esto) Hola! Bueno quiero que no piensen, como les dije antes, que esto es 100 REAL, tampoco que es algo de mi imaginación cof cof U bueno si es de mi imaginación pero es basada en algo real, en deseos y como avemos mucha gente que pensamos en lo que hubiera pasado si hubieramos tomado otro camino ¿qué hubiera pasado si...? eso es lo que siempre pensamos despues de hacer algo o tomar una desición, pues este fic es asi ¿qué hubiera pasado si las bromas fueran reales?...

(si desean no lean este parrafo, solo es para aclarar de donde me salio la idea)

nn como muchos me lo han pedido, las razones de escribir este fic fue despues de un día, (¡¡¡No autora! Pura idea tuya ¡si la idea se te vino despues de una noche!... -U de ves en cuando me doy cuenta de las burradas eh incoeerencias que digo... nnU mejor sigo) un día en que con mis amigas estabamos imaginando muchas cosas

¿qué pasaría si hubiera desidido ser prostituta? –se preguntaba una de mis mejores amigas

Mientras reimamos, todas comenzamos a imaginar la cituación y la tomamos como algo graciosos...

¿qué pasaría si yo usara a los chicos? –pregunto otra amiga la cual valora mucho a los hombres

¿qué hubiera pasado si cof cof Daniel cof fuera un vampiro, ya saben, xq cara si tiene y si a su ves fuera jefe de una pandilla pero de problemas? –me pregunte

Todas reímos con eso (y eso no les digo otros comentarios que llegaron despues de cada pregunta) y empezamos a imaginar lo que pasaría, entre esas cosas nos imaginabamos las lokuras que seríamos capases de hacer en esos momentos (creanme, definitivamente me junto con puras lokas que no tenemos nada que hacer nnU como se dieron cuenta)

¿y si yo fuera tu amiga del trabajo? –dijo otra gran amiga a la que propuso la idea del prostibulo

Y fue asi que mi mente unio piesas, comenze a hacer los problemas pequeños en grandes y a algunos personajes más crueles o con sentimientos gices...

U perdón si me tome todo este tiempo para explicarles pero deseaba responder a una de las pregunatas que me han hecho, espero que les guste este fic! Se que es tarde por decirlo pero en verdad que lo deseo!

Adios

¡dejen reviuws! Gracias!


	5. Día inesperado y vidas peligrosas

Chica problema

Sango900

Capitulo 5

Advertencia: como les dije, este fic tiene esenas lime y posibles lemon en proximos capitulos pero este capitulo en especial, el LIME se hace muy detallado y se podría decir que puede llegar a Lemon en una esena, si es que no tienen un criterio formado para leer este capitulo, por favor, no lo hagan, les advirto de antemano, gracias

Comunicado: como algunos lectores que han revisado mis otros fics, ultimantente por cuestiones de TT estar castigada no puedo correguir faltas ortográficas, pido mil disculpas pero deseaba publicar

¡Con ustedes algo muy juvenil! -gritaba Bankotsu- ¡una chica que tan solo tiene 16 años! -gritos de hombres me hicieron temer de lo que haría- ¡CON USTEDES, UNA CHICA MALA, LA ÚNICA, SIN COMPARACIÓN Y DEBUTANDO POR PRIMERA VES! -hubo silencio de su parte pero aun asi escuche como los hobres gritaban con locura, no entedi exactamente en lo que me estaba metiendo- ¡LA CHICA PROBLEMA! ¡¡¡SANGO!

No me movi, ni un poco , temía de lo que fuera a pasar, temía de todo lo que me fueran a hacer, tomo más aire de lo que en todo este día de locos lo había hecho, di un paso temeroso y camine con lentitud asta ver el publico, hombres de todos los tipos, con rostros de lujuria, con deseos, note que Yumi estaba besandose con un hombre de cabellos rojizos, piel blanca y ojos azules, como los de un lago en la noche, en realidad un joven exotico, ella me sonrio y me dio apollo

La música empezo a sonar, me imprecione, era música seductora, su letra gritaba deseo; me acerque a la zona en donde se encontraban los tubos, muy serca de el lugar en donde se encontraban la mayoria de hombres, respire con más calma y pegue mi cuerpo contra el tubo, mis manos se posaron en la parte superior de este es ahora o nunca pense, mientras extendia mi cabeza hacia atrás y subia mi pierna por el tubo, escuche gritos de parte de los hombres y con lentitud me deslize hacia abajo, luego roze mi cuerpo con lentitud contra el tubo y una de mis manos recorrieron el camino del sosten rojo

Un hombre subio al esenario, me admiere al verlo pero por alguna razon no le temi, sus ojos verdes y su cabello castaño me encantaban, se pego contra mi cuerpo, chocamos contra el tubo y yo le sonrei, el paso sus manos por mis piernas y yo senti escalofríos, dejo un billete en lel borde de mi tanga (o como dicen en otros paises, braga, pero una MUY fina) no me emocione más, me apege mas a el y me deslize hacia abajo, deje que mi pecho rozara todos u cuerpo, senti como su miembro chocaba con dureza contra mis pechos, el suspiro, yo subi y lo mire a los ojos

No sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo pero aun asi pase mis manos por su cuello y subi una de mis piernas en sus caderas, el bajo su mano hasta abrirse el pantalon, yo me asegure de que no intentara nada mano conmigo, pero aun asi comenze a ser mobimientos que lo volbian loco, rozaba mi cuerpo contra el suyo en actos de subir y bajar, el estaba más exitado que nunca pero no permiti que me sacara la ropa, aun era virgen y no me permitiría que por dinero la perdiera, o por lo menos no en ese momento, cada ves se sexitaba más, me toco el pecho con una mano, yo grite, el me beso por todas partes mientras metía una de sus manos por la falda y tocaba mi virginidad, yo suspire, se sentia bien, rozo sus dedos por ella y con su otra mano sujetaba con fuerza mi pecho, yo no podía más pero recorde a Deisho y a su ves ese recuerdo se esfumo, en su lugar pense en Miroku…

Mi dinero -le dije en el oido mientras notaba como buscaba con desesperación en su billetera, me entrego una gran cantidad de dinero y me intento besar, lo empuje, dejandolo aturdido y note como los guerdias se lo llevaban, me acerque al publico y todo me dieron dinero, me sentia satisfecha y a la ves orgullosa.

Entre a los cambiadores, donde algunas chicas me aplaudían

Lo hiziste muy bien -me dijo una rubia, de cabellos rizados- parecia que te lo hibas a llevar a la cama

Es verdad, diste unos mobimientos que nos dejaste admiradas -agrego una de cabellos castaños

Me encanto la forma como evitaste que ese hombre te llevara a pasar la noche con él -concluyo una joven de ojos grises

U gracias -les dije muy apenada- yo tan solo hize lo que me suguirio Rin

O.O wou ¿Rin te enseño? -me pregunto la joven de cabellos rizodos y rubios

Si ¿por qué?

Debes caerle muy bien para que te enseñara esas cosas -me contesto la de cabellos castaños, la mire intrigada- ella tan solo hace eso con las personas que le agradan

Señorita Sango -me dijo una voz masculina, regrese a ver y era Bankotsu- le felicito, lo hizo muy bien

Gracias -le conteste admirada

¿deseas que te lleve a tu casa? Yumi ya no esta y con esa ropa no puedes salir sola y peor aun a estas horas -yo asenti- pues vamos

Me llevo asta su auto, ambos subimos, el silencio se hizo incomodo asta llegar a mi casa, me despedi de el y me baje, subi por el arbol que daba a mi cuarto y abri la ventana, con cuidado entre a mi cuarto y me recoste en la cama

Mañana vere a Miroku -lo dije en susurro pero me di cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo- ¡no! Lo que quise decir es que mañana tengo preparatoria, si solo eso

Me puse la ropa para dormir y me meti entre las sabanas, suspire y deje que el sueño me ganara

al día siguiente

¡¡Maldita sea! -grite mientras bajaba las gradas a gran velosidad, encontre a mi madre tomando café y a mi padre leyendo el periodico, la mire con furia- ¡puedo preguntar por que no te dio la gana de despertarme! -le grite a mi madre- ¡voy a llegar tarde a la preparatoria por tu poco interes sobre mi! -note como me miro con odio, algo comun en ella

¿sabes que día es hoy? Sango -me pregunto con furia mientras se paraba para quedarse a mi altura, al no encontrar otra respuesta que mis ojos con odio- ¡responde niña irrespetuosa!

Mi padre me miro, al pareser no le importo la esena que había ya que tan solo me señalo el periodico, intente verlo pero mi madre me tomo por el brazo, con dureza e hizo que la mirara a los ojos

¡hoy es sábado! -me grito, mientras tomaba con mas fuerza mi brazo- ¡hoy no tienes preparatoria! -me empujo- ¡asi que pideme perdón por la falta de respeto que me has dado!

¡No lo hare! -le grite mientras me dirijia a las escaleras, toque mi brazo y la mire con odio- ¡y no me vuelvas a tocar!

¡Estas en mi casa! -me grito con furia- ¡y aquí se hace lo que YO desee! -se acerco un poco a mi- ¡si me da la GANA de tocarte! ¡te toco! ¿entendiste?

¡¡Si me haces algo! ¡te juro! ¡que te demando! -ella se rio como si no fuera capaz de hacer algo de lo que le dije- ¡Puedo meterte a la carcel!

¿serías capaz? -me pregunto con superioridad

¿quieres verme hacerlo? -la mire profundamente- ¡tocame una vez más y la proxima ves que nos veamos, tu estaras en un selda PUDRIENDOTE! -esas fueron mis últimas palabras antes de subir las escaleras, pero la escuche gritarme

¡esta es mi casa! ¡aquí se hace lo que Yo diga!

Asote la puerta de mi cuarto

Pues si lo pones asi -me diriji a nadie en especial, tome una maleta y empeze a guardar ropa en ella- me ire de aquí -respire un poco- lastima por mi padre -deje la maleta en paz, abri la ventana y sali por ella, me diriji al departamento de Deisho, el tramo fue largo pero mi furia era mayor, asi que en poco tiempo estube ahí

Toque la puerta y un joven de ojos azules, piel blanca y grandes colmillos me resibio, lo abraze con fuerza y extendi mi cuello para que él haga lo que deseara con el, senti primero sus besos que eran como anestesia para mi, su lengua degusto de mi, suspire un poco, y ahí, con fuerza pero a la ves con dulzura clavo sus colmillos en mi, senti algo de dolor, ya estaba acostumbrada a que me mordiera, degusto de mi sangre un poco más y separo sus colmillos de mi, saco su lengua una ves más y la paso por la herida para que dejara de sangrar y sicatrizara

¿qué sucede? -me pregunto mientras entrabamos, me sente en uno de los sillones negros de la oscura sala- ¿por qué estas tan enojada?

Dejame vivir contigo -le roge- no soporto a mi madre -me acerque a él, Deisho seguía parado, lo abraze y oculte mi rostro en su pecho- hazme ese favor -tomo mi menton e hizo que lo viera

Tu sabes que siempre te eh ayudado -me dijo con dulzura- todo lo que me has pedido lo eh hecho real -me dio un corto beso en los labios y degusto con su lengua mi labio inferior, se separo un poco y me beso el cuello- todo lo que has deseado de mi lo eh cumplido

Y te lo agradesco -le dije con dulzura- y a la ves te pido perdón -me separe de él

¿Perdón? -me dijo mientras nos sentabamos, uno al frente del otro- ¿por qué?

Pues -tome aire con fuerza- recorde el más grande favor que me habías hecho -lo mire, sus ojos tenían duda- el favor de olvidar todo mi pasado -respire una ves más- de olvidar a... Miroku

¿cómo lo recordaste? -me dijo mientras se levantaba con fuerza- ¿qué sucedió?

Pues -note su rostro de preocupación- ¿recuerdas al joven con el que me estaba besando ayer?

Claro, ese era Miroku, pense que lo recordaste pero su prima me dijo que tan solo habías hecho una apuesta con ella ¿acaso me mentiste?

¡Claro que no! - ¡claro que si! -pense- ¡claro que te menti! ¡como lo eh hecho con todos! me levante- ¡en ese momento yo no lo recordaba pero esta noche, mientras dormía soñe con él! -me admire de la forma tan rápida con la que le mentía, todo lo que salio de mi boca eran crueles mentiras pero no le podía decir que desde el momento en el que lo vi, comenze a recordar, eso nunca lo haría, deje que una legrima falsa caiga por mi rostro lleno de mentiras- Recorde como jugaba con él, como nos divertíamos, como nos dabamos promesas de... de amor, del amor de unos niños injenuos que nunca pensaron que el destino los alejaría -me deje caer en el sillon, Deisho hizo lo mismo, seque esa lagrima falsa que se había quedado en mi boca, como si me estubiera pidiendo que dijiera la verdad, pero no lo hize, segui con la farsa- recorde como sentí que mi vida se hacía estúpida y sin sentido mientras trascurria el tiempo, hasta -lo mire, me di cuenta que desde que hable de mis recuerdos estaba diciendo la verdad, algo que no disfrutaba mucho decir- hasta que te conoci y te pedi, despues de un tiempo de conocernos, te pedi que... -no pude continuar

Me pediste que te quitara ese recuerdo ¿verdad? -yo tan solo asenti- pero me admira como pudiste recordarlo -desvie mi mirada, no podía soportar verlo- eres muy fuerte

Pero ahora te pido que me dejes vivir contigo, por favor, no me dejes sola -le roge, note una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

No soportarias la admosfera de aquí -noto mi mirada extrañada y me explico- debes entender que este lugar tiene energía de youkai, eso es muy fuerte para que vivas aquí, podrías caer desmayada si te quedas más de un día

Me levante, Deisho se mantenía sentado, me arrodille ante el, depositando mis manos en sus rodillas y mirandolo fijamente le hable

Pues convierteme en vampira, -depostite mi rostro en sus pierna, mi mejilla rosaba su ropa, mientras la otra era resibida por las carisias de Deisho, mi mirada perdida, pero a la ves mi vos se dirijia a un solo punto de la habitación, como si el alma del vampiro se encontrara ahí- hasme parte de ti, parte de tu sangre y quitame la sangre de una humana, la sangre de la vulgar verduga a la cual la llamo madre, quitame los lazos que tengo con ella, hasme libre, libre de ser la hija de una mujer que no merese tener familia yhazme ser una vampira, se mi creador, dejame disfrutar de la muerte siendo un ser que nunca muere y mas bien, un ser que convive con ella, con la noche y la oscuridad y convierteme en tu pareja, en tu sangre y en tu creacion, y has que deje atrás lo malos momentos, el dolor

Mi pequeña -me dijo mientras hacia que lo mire- mi amada, ¿estas segura de lo que deseas? -mis ojos afirmaron- nunca volveras a sentiras como lo haces ahora, nunca veras un amanecer como lo hacen los humanos, no veras el amanecer como el despertar, sino como la continuación de la muerte, no dormiras, solo trataras, tu vida se acabara, sufriras y luego moriras para ahí despertar en vida y ser una creación de la noche, algo sin vida

No me importa sufrir -le dije segura- solo sera un momento de agonía y luego la felicidad, por fin vere el amanecer como algo real, y ya no como la tortura de seguir sufriendo, por fin vere todo como lo eh deseado, sin temor, ya no temere a nada, por que tu seras mi creador, bebere de tu sangre y tu de la mía, pero ya no sera la sangre de una simple humana sino la de tu pareja, no vere la muerte como el abismo sin fin sino como la sensación de alcanzar una segunda oportunidad, dejame ser tu creación

Si es lo que tu deseas

Con toda el alma

Pero perderas el alma -rozo su mano contra mi mejilla- perderas lo más presiado, el alma pura y en su lugar tendras el alma de un demonio, de un youkai

Acepto, -dije sin temor- dejame ser tu pareja

Una cosa más mi niña -me dijo como si aun deseara que recapasitara de mi desición- ¿entiendes el hecho en que el tiempo se detendra en tu cuerpo?

Lo entiendo, entiendo que cada 5 años seran sobre mi cuerpo uno solo, y que al llegar a la apariencia de 80 años, el tiempo no tocara mi cuerpo por la eternidad (n/a: es decir, si Deisho aparenta 20 años humanos, en realidad tiene 100 años)

¿y aun asi deseas ser una youkai vampira? ¿sabiendo que el tiempo sera lento sobre ti?

Ese es un riesgo que deseo tomar, por favor deja que se cumpla mi deseo

Como te lo dije -susurro en mi oido- yo siempre hago real tus deseos

Lo abraze con fuerza- gracias, te lo agradesco

Pero tendras que esperar que llege la luna nueva, en la que los hanyous se hacen humanos y los vampiros nos hacemos más poderosos, en esa noche te hare vampira

Esta bien ¿en cuanto sera eso? -le pregunte con alegría

En dos días, mi pequeña, en dos días

En la asotea de un gran edificio

Quien mirara el espectaculo, sabría, a ciencia sierta que un youkai estaba posellendo el cuerpo de una humana con furia, se encontraban, mas que besos, mordeduras y rozes agresibos con la lengua del youkai, la joven gritaba de plaser, al parecer ella se encontraba en el climax, ambos sudaban con furia y sus cuerpo rozaban, el youkai le daba placer con fuerza, la llamaba de todas formas, haciendo que ella se exitara más, de los labios del youkai se escuchaban las expresiones como 'perra', 'golfa' y 'mujersuela', al pareser la joven lo disfrutaba, sintiendo que su vida se hiba, en toda la noche ella había llegado al orgasmo, mas de tres veses, y al parecer el yuokai no se rendía con facilidad porque la llenaba aun más de placer, esperando que ella terminara rendida, pero si alguin se fijara, si ellos mismos se fijaran, esa esena no tenía amor, ni un solo sentimiento, solo la atracción física que se puede encontrar en dos individuos, una ves más ella grito, el hizo lo mismo y el youkai se dejo caer sobre el cuerpo de la joven

Eres... el... mejor -le dijo entre cortadamente la joven mientras deliniaba las piernas del youkai- ¡y por kami! ¡¡Tus piernas son las mejores que eh tocado ( N/A: ¿ya saben quienes son? ¿no? ¿si? ¡piensen! ¿quién tiene las mejores piernas de todos?)

Pues tu curepo resiste muy bien, mi perra -le dio el youkai mientras atrapaba uno de los senos de la joven con su mano- además de que eres facil de exitar -degusto lo que tenía en su mano, la escucho gemir- eres tan facil

Deja de hablar ¿si? -dijo la joven mientras atrapaba el miembro del joven y lo apretaba con fuerza- ¿vas a darme algo más que un sermon? ¿o tendre que ir con Inu Yasha para que me satisfaga? ¿qué dices Kouga?

Que eres una puta Kagome -le dio un beso apacionado y sin compación- y si sigues así vas a hacer que la bomba explote

Kagome se le aserco, degusto el pecho del joven con su lengua- ¿qué la bomba explote? -apreto el miembro con más fuerza- ¿así?

Kouga se le acerco al su oido- ¡Bom! -y la beso con pasión, sus manos la tocaron con fiereza, no vasto mucho para que la penetrara con dureza, sin importarle que gritara por lo duro que lo hacía, sus envestidas fueron mucho más fuertes, ella gritaba con locura, con cada movimiento arranco de ella, más que suspiros, gritos de pasión, tomo uno se sus cenos y lo mordio como si en ello se le fuera la vida y como veses anteriores la dejo marcada gracias a la brutalidad de su trato, al llegar al orgasmo, ambos cayerron en rendidos, Kouga se levanto muy pesadamente, tomo su ropa, unos jeans (baqueros) cafes y una camisa sin mangas color caoba, dejando ver sus bien formados musculos, Kagome se quedo acostada, aun estaba cansada y no tenía animos de levantarce

¿a dónde vas? -pregunto la joven de ojos chocolate

A mi departamento, que no viva con mis padres no significa que pueda llegar a cuamquier hora

¿Me llevas a mi casa? -dijo mientras se levantaba y tomaba su falda azul y su camisa, manga corta, color blanca- Mi madre debe estar preocupada

Tienes 5 minutos -le dijo mientras se sentaba en una grada que estaba serca- si no estas en ese tiempo, me largo

Si, si, si, tu descuida -dijo mientras se vestia

No fueron necesarios los 5 minutos ya que Kagome estaba lista en menos de ese tiempo, ambos bajaron por el asencor del edificio

¿Kouga? -dijo Kagome al llegar al auto del joven, el la miro- ¿por qué elejiste ese edificio -dijo mientras miraba el lugar en donde habían estado- para hacerme el amor?

¿NO es obvio? -dijo mientras arrancaba el auto- tu me comentaste que en ese hotel perdiste la virginidad con ese estupido de Inu Yasha, pues quise demostrarte que soy mejor y más orijinal

Hay -dijo cansadamente- ustedes dos viven en cosatante competencia - pero ¿como empezo todo esto? -pensaba Kagome mientras miraba las calles por la ventana- ¿cómo llege a usar los a ambos? -suspiro un poco- aunque ahora pasrese que ellos... o por lo menos Kouga me usa a mi 

Flash Back

Siempre me considere una hija con suerte, nunca crei que mi madre me hubiera hecho eso, nunca pense que mi madre fuera capaz de HACERNOS esto, mi padre, un hombre amoroso, trabajador, él siempre a odiado pelear, en especial con mi madre o conmigo, él a sido mi modelo a seguir, alguien fuerte y luchador; pero ¿por qué mi madre nos hizo esto?... y ahora, a mis 12 años debo esconderme para que mi madre ni su amante se den cuenta de que les estoy espiando, y todo esto no paso porque yo lo desee, sino por estar jugando a las escondidas, obviamente, como siempre, nadie sabe que las estoy jugando hasta el momento en que no me encuentran y me tienen que buscar por toda la casa; pero no creo que esta ocación mi madre este de ánimo para hacer eso.

Te amo -le susurra ese hombre, el mejor amigo de mi padre a mi madre- te amo con locura -por lo menos se que mi madre no me contestara con lo mismo, ella ama a mi padre

YO tambien, te amo como a nadie -le dice mi madre con naturalidad y ojos de amor ¡¡los ojos que ni a mi padre ni a mi nos los a dado ¿por qué? ¿por qué me duele todo esto?

¡¡¡Basta! -grite mientras salía de mi escondite para encontrarlos, abrazados, mientras se daban besos de amor

¿hija? -era más que obvio que no pensaron encontrarme ahí, mis ojos se hacían cristalinos y temerosos, doy un paso hacia atrás mientras mi madre intentaba acercarce a mi- no es lo que parece, por favor, solo entiendeme

¡¡No me toques! -grito desesperadamente- ¡¡¡Dejame SOLA!

Di la vuelta y me ensierro en mi habitación, mis labios tiemblan, mis piernas me fallan y caigo sobre ellas

¿por qué hiziste eso? ¿por qué madre? ¿por qué? -me pregunto a mi misma, todo el día, mi madre toco la puerta y yo me quede callada, dejando que las lagrimas me dominen, a la hora en que llego mi padre yo no salí, no sabía que decirle, ni como mirarlo, mi madre le conto toda la verdad, al parecer temio que yo lo hiziera, así que ella lo hizo; mi padre entro a mi cuarto, casi tumbando la puerta, me levanto del suelo, mi madre llego tras él, mi padre le dedico una mirada con odio, yo no la mire, tomo una maleta y guardo mi ropa para dormir y otras cosas

¿a dónde la llevas? -alcance a oir a mi madre

Nosotros nos divorciamos -dijo seriamente- y mi hija viene conmigo

No puedes, ella tambien es mi hija

No dejare que aprenda de ti -contesto secamente ¿de ti? -me pregunte- yo nunca le haría eso a alguien que amo 

¡Lo que hize fue lo mismo que hisiste tu! -grito mi madre, yo la quede mirando, ella me sonrio y luego miro a mi padre- tu has estado con cualquier mujer, en cuanquier lugar, por lo menos yo lo hize con alguien que conosco, po lo menos -dijo severamente

¡¡Callate! -grito mi padre mientras bajava las gradas todos lo hacen -pense mientras mi padre me dejaba en el aciento del carro- mi madre, mi padre; los seres que amo lo hacen - mi niña -me dijo mi padre con ternura- no le creas a tu madre, ella no entiende, eso es mentira, nada de lo que dijo es verdad ¿me entiendes? -yo asenti mentira -pense- tu hisite lo mismo que mi madre, tu y ella son iguales -el sueño comenso a ganarle, solo alcanze a escuchar a mi padre decir que iriamos a un hotel- yo sere igual que ustedes -me dije, como una promesa- si fueron capaces de hacerme esto yo tambien puedo hacerlo y deje que el sueño me ganara

Los días pasaron y yo pase la mayor parte de ellos en un hotel, luego el divorcio se hizo presente y mi custodia fue dividida entre ellos, un mes con mi madre y un mes con mi padre.

Fin del Flash Back

Y ahora hago lo mismo que hizo mi madre -Kagome miro a Kouga- juego con Inu Yasha y con Kouga -la joven rio por lo bajo- por lo menos ellos saben que estoy con ambos 

Ya llegamos -dijo Kouga- ¿cuándo nos volvemos a ver?

Mmm, creo que el ¿lunes? -el asintio, Kagome bajo del auto- entonces hasta el lunes, lobito

El carro se retiro y ella subio las gradas de su casa, al llegar a la puerta se arreglo la falda y su blusa ahora debo ser la hijita de mamá toco la puerta por lo menos la perdone, a ella y a mi padre se abrio la puerta

Hola mamá -dijo la joven mientras abrazaba a su madre, al parecer con cariño

Hola hija -contesto la señora- ¿cómo te fue con Sango? Por que has llegado un poco tarde

Es que le estaba esplicando matematicas -dijo mientras entaba a la casa- y nos entretenimos, perdoname

Descuida hija, pero lo mejor es que vallas a tu cuarto a descansar

Asta mañana mamá -la joven subio las gradas pero en el pasillo se choco con alguien, ella levanto la mirada- Hasta mañana Derek -dio unos pasos asta s cuarto y lo regreso a ver- no sabía que habías llegado de Canada -le dijo al hombre de ojos añil y cabellera rubio seniso- ¿cómo estan tus padres?

Preguntando por tu y por tu madre -contesto el hombre- deseando saber cuando los visitan ustedes dos y por supuesto Sota

Deberían ir ustedes tres -dijo Kagome- asi pueden tener su ¿cuarta luna de miel? Y tus padres conoceran a su nieto

¿y tu no vendrias? -dijo Derek algo preocupado- ellos te desean ver, la última ves que te vieron fue cuando tu madre tuvo a Sota, es decir hace 4 años

No fue mi culpa que la embarazaras antes de que mis padres se divirciaran -dijo en tono burlon, vio la cara impresionada de Derek- perdoname -dijo mientras lo abrazaba- fue una mala broma

entonces ¿vienes estas vacasiones? -dijo Derek a Kagome- aunque Sota es mi hijo, yo te veo a ti como mi hija, y deseo que veas a mis padres

Pero no deseo ir a Canada -dijo cansada Kagome- es muy lejos ¿por qué naciste ahí?

Porque así fue la vida -dijo en tono burlon- piensalo ¿si?

Esta bien y AHORA si, hasta mañana Derek -dijo la joven retirandoce a su habitación

Hasta mañana Kagome

¡¡Amor! -se escucho escaleras abajo- ¡¡Sota quiere ver a su padre!

Ya voy amor -dijo Derek mientras bajaba las gradas- ¿qué desea mi pequeño niños?

Un niño de unos 4 años corrio a abrazar a Derek, sus caballos eran negros y ojos chocolates, Sota era el vivo retarato de su madre, nadie creeria que era hijo de Derek

¡¡Leeme un cuento! -grito el niño con emocion

Esta bien, despues de todo, ya deberias estar dormido

Es que tuvo una pesadilla -la mujer desvio la mirada- soño con un hombre.

Y el queria hacerle daño a mami y a mi

¿Otra ves? –dijo Derek con la mirada perdida lo ha vuelto a recordar penso Derek- pero ya te dije que eso tan solo es un sueño

Pero es muy real –dijo el niño mientras lo abrazaba- me da miedo, como si hubiera pasado en realidad

¿por qué no subes a tu cuarto? Yo ire a cantarte algo más tarde

Esta bien mamá –dijo Sota y subio las gradas, cuando se escucho la puerta del niño cerraste Derek hablo

Lo esta recordando

Lo se –la mujer desvio la mirada- debemos decirle la verdad

¿la verdad? –Derek tomo el rostro blanquesino de la mujer- ¿crees que debemos decirle que tu ex esposo y mi ex mejor amigo, trato de matarte al saber que esperabas un hijo mío y que todo lo hizo porque tu y yo eramos amantes y mientras tu estabas casada con él, tú te embarazaste de Souta y que al divorciarte él no pudo creer que nos fueramos a casar ¿crees que el lo soportaria? Es tan solo un niño

Lo se –unas lagrimas corrieron por su rostro- pero en algun momento debemos decirselo

Pero este no es el momento, no podemos

¡¡Mamá! ¡¡ven a leerme mi cuento!

Mejor yo voy –dijo Derek- no es bueno que Souta te vea con esas lagrimas en tus hermosos ojos –le dio un corto beso- mejor descansa

Si

Derek subio las puertas. Se abrio la puerta de Souta. Se escuchan unas boses. Derek le dice algo a su hijo. El niño le contesta. Souta se rie. Derek cierra la puerta. La madre suspira

Y lo peor es que creo que Kagome sige mi "gran" ejemplo –la madre suspira un poco- no puede dañar su vida como me paso a mi –silencio- la pueden lastimar como su padre intento hacerlo conmigo –respiro con dificultad al recordar lo sucedido años atrás- y eso nunca me lo perderia

Continuara...

N/A: Hola, pues los 2 ultimos parrafos los escribi distinto, es que acababa de leer "el amante de la china del norte" un gran libro y su forma narrativa es única, muy superficial pero a la ves dice las cosas importantes. Pues no se si el "lemon" les gusto TT no saben como me dolio al hacerlo de KagomexKouga, yo adoro a ese lobito, es lindo pero si fuera un lemon, pues deberia ser con Ayame, no con Kagome suspiro pero ni modo, otra cosa, les agradesco por leer mi fic, me entuciasma saber que les gusta.

Adios


	6. Vidas peligrosas

Chica problema

Yumi Hitsumi (antes llamada sango900): TT perdón el retraso! No fue con intención, mi compu y el intertet se murieron! Perdón. Las buenas noticias es que todos mis fic's publicados tienen HOY un capitúlo más. Muy pronto (cuando termine de subir todos los fic's que he escrito en esta cuenta) se cerrara esta cuenta y me concentraré en la segunda (Caterine Viper).

Advertencia: Si es que ustedes consideran esto como Lemon, pues así sera. Aunque yo lo veo como mero (común) Lime, pero mi advertencia (suena como si se tratara de un peligro espantoso) esta dicha. Gracias

Capitulo 6

Suspiro levemente, resignado dio una vuelta sobre su cama. Intentaba dormir. Conciliar el sueño. Otro suspiro. Se sento sobre la cama. Miro su habitación, los colores oscuros y la gran cama no eran lo único que se encontra en ese gran cuarto. Dio un golpe a la cama maldiciendoce, odiando su vida y todo lo que tenía que ver con ese dolor que se encontraba en su corazón. Miro el gran escritorio frente a la cama, su computadora, el estante que se encontraba en la parte superior, lleno de regalos. Regalos entregados por tantas chicas, tantas que le dieron palabras de amor. Sonrio. Miro todos los peluches, las cartas y una que otra ceramica. 'Te amo' cuantos de esos objetos decían esas palabras que antes simbolisaban tanto para él.

" Puras patrañas" se dijo a si mismo en vos alta.

Quito las sabanas que cubrían su destendida cama y se acosto sobre una. Observo el techo, en silencio susurro palabras de despresio pero ¿para quién? ¿por qué lo hacía? ¿quién le había hecho daño?. A él, Miroku, nadie. A las mujeres que más quiere, si. No a todas o por lo menos eso esperaba. Él se moriría si es que algo le sucedia a Sango, pero en ese momento ella no era la que le preocupaba. No, solo dos mujeres. Las mujeres más importantes para él en ese momento. Suspiro una ves más, pero sin animos.

Se levanto con cautela y se acerco a la puerta de su habitación. Escucho los gritos. Escucho la desesperación en la voz de su madre. La crueldad en los gritos de su padre. Y por ultimo los sonidos ensordecedores de algo que golpeaba a alguien. Ese algo era la mano de su padre. Y ese alguien era su madre. Se maldijo. Lo maldijo a él. Intento abrir la puerta. No lo logro. Su padre había atrancado la puerta para que no se abriera.

" ¡¡¡Maldito bastardo!" grito con desesperación Miroku "¡¡¡Abreme la puerta!"

No se encontro respuesta. Comenso a patiar la puerta

"¡¡Esto no se queda así! ¿oiste? ¡¡Deja a MI madre en PAZ!"

Se acerco a la ventana de su cuarto, se encontraba en el segundo piso, suspiro con odio esta ves ya veremos quien es quien penso por ultimo, mientras saltaba de su ventana y caia sobre el suelo, intentando no hacer ruido.

"¡¡¡Abre la maldita puerta!" gritaba una desesperada mujer "¡¡¡Maldición abre!"

"¡¡No me da la GANA!" grito la joven que se encontraba encerrada en su interior

"¡¡¡Por amor a Kami-sama! ¡¡¡Solo sal!"

"¡¡Dejame en paz! ¡¡¡BRUJA!" le dijo con odio la joven

"¡¡¡Solo dime ¡¡¿Dónde estubiste! ¡¡¡Contestame Sango!"

"¡¡No te interesa!"

"¡¡Soy tu madre!" Sango abrio la puerta

" ¡No lo repitas!"

"Pero lo soy"

"¡Escucha esto, quiero que me escuches bien!" dejo un silencio y respiro profundamente "¡¡Una mujer alcoholica! ¡¡Una mujer que intento abortar a su hija! ¡¡¡NO ES MI MADRE!"

"¡No digas eso! ¡yo te amo!" respiro un poco "¡¡Aun soy tu madre!"

"¡¡NO LO REPITAS!" entro con furia y cerro la puerta con fuerza, se sento en su escritorio y tomo un esferografico, un cuaderno y escribio (lo siguiente es algo que me salió después de leer el poema que cree 'Reino de Terror'):

Si las noches fueran eternas,

Si la humanidad se perdiera

ante las llamas del infierno

Y bebiera sus almas

en copa negra.

Juraría ante todos

que eh encontrado la Gloria

Suspiro una ves más, noto el atardecer solo un día más y sere libre de este lugar penso la joven mientras esperaba la promesa de la noche eterna y la vida oscura. Suspiro una ves más.

"Lo mejor sera alistarme, mi señor me espera" se dijo a si misma mientras se probava la blusa larga y de mangas anchas que le había dado de regalo su 'señor' y se ponía una falda larga y negra mi señor se recordo, de ahora en adelante debera referirse a Deisho de esa forma, con ese respeto y con más deseo que nunca. Tomo sus cosas y salio por la ventana. No dejaria que su madre la viera salir del cuarto así. No soportarai otra pelea más con esa mujer. Nunca más.

La noche se profundiso en aquel lugar, la joven de cabellos negros y mirada alegre pero que en lo profundo era de una niña temerosa, suspiro, ya estaba acostumbrada a estar en ese lugar, a respirar ese hambiente. A vender su cuerpo. A darle a cualquiera sus ganas de vivir y triunfar, de ser alguien en la vida.

"Rin tienes un cliente" le dijo Bankotsu, su tono era cansado y desesperante "es ese invesil ¿le digo que te deje en paz?"

"Dile que solo voy con él si tiene algo bueno para mi" dijo con temor pero intentando disimularlo

"Él se te a antisipado, dice que te dara tres veses más tu salario"

Rin suspiro "esta bien, dile que me de 5 minutos y voy"

"Si es lo que deseas" Ella asintio "esta bien, voy"

Maldito hombre ¿no me puede dejarme en paz? pensaba mientras tomaba su bolso y una chaqueta espero que se vaya al mismo infierno 

Rin salio con un semblante muy triste, desanimado, perdido. El hombre la saludo mientras intentaba darle un beso en sus labios palidos, ella se nego dandole la espalda, el le sonrio un poco y paso su mano por la cintura de la joven y se retiraron. Ni una palabra. Ni un saludo. Ni un adios. Ni un poco de charla en el camino. Nunca sus miradas se encontraron en el auto asta llegar a un motel. Bajaron. Se dirijieron a la habitación más cara y entraron. Él se sento en la cama. Toco el cubre cama con sutilesa, como si estubiera tocándola y no a ese objeto. Ambos suspiraron. El por deceo. Ella por repugnacia. Rin se acerco lentamente a la cama, como si su trabajo fuera lo peor que le pudo pasar. Se equivocaba. Lo peor era estar con ese hombre. esta es mi peor noche penso Rin mientras monotomamente le quitaba el cinturon a ese hombre. Le bajo los pantalones. Ella se quito el vestido corto. Él su camisa. Ella sus prendas intimas. Él tambien. Ella se recosto sobre su cuerpo. Él la miro con deseo. Ella penso en morir. Él la recosto sobre la cama. Ella dejo que su alma hiciera lo que ella no podía, huír.

"Besame, mi amor" le dijo con voz grave. Como le dolia que ese hombre le dijiera de esa forma, con esa crueldad y con tanta dulcura a la ves. Rin comenzo su trabajo. Rodió el cuerpo de ese hombre con sus labios. Él degusto su cuerpo como si se tratara de un jugete o algo dulce. Rin comenzo a respirar con fuerza. Acaricio el miembro de ese hombre asta que fuese necesario.Se posiciono sobre él.

Una danca siniestra empezo entre ambos cuerpos. Una lucha entre ambos. Ella deseaba que fuese rapido. Él lo hacía lento. Ambos luchando por que se cumplieran sus deseos. Tan distintos. Rin se rindio, suspiro con dureza. Él comenzo a hacer su trabajo con rapidesa. Toco el cuerpo de la joven como si fuera de él. Él llego al climax. Ella a la muerte sobre esas sabanas. Una muerte ireal. Cruda, estupida. Ese hombre se levanto y tomo su ropa. Le lanzo el dinero sobre el cuerpo sudoroso de ella. Rin lo tomó. Ambos se vistieron. En silencio.

"Eres tan buena como siempre" le dijo el hombre "muy buena, sobrina"

"Te lo agradesco Naraku" lo dijo sin tomar en cuenta esas palabras "es decir tío"

"Como siempre" tomo el rostro de Rin y lo beso "Y descuida que le enviare saludos a Miroku por ti"

"No lo haga" tomo su manos y las besó "por mi, no lo haga"

"Me encanta verte rogar" ella le dedico una mirada suplicante pero falsa "esta bien, no se lo dire"

"Se lo agradesco"

"¿te llevo a tu trabajo" rio un poco "y que buen trabajo"

"No gracias, debo ir a otro lugar antes"

"Esta bien sobrina, nos veremos en otro momento"

Y salio. Como odiava que le dijiera sobrina. Como odiaba que mensione a Miroku. Como le dolia saber que Miroku ya sabía su secreto. Deseaba morir. Deseaba ser fuerte. Ser inmortal

"No fantacees, que eso no sera real nunca" suspiro y dejo ver una sonrisa "por lo menos esta noche conosere a mi jefe" salio del motel y guardo el dinero "algo bueno tenía que sacar de todo esto" se dijo contando el dinero.

"Expicame porque me deceas tanto" le exigio una joven a su amante, al hanyou desnudo que se encontraba junto a ella "Aun no comprendo porque tengo que ser algo tan importante para ti"

"Solo es así, tu eres alguien importante para mi" le dijo al oído mientras le mordía el lobulo y lo saboreaba un poco, ella rio "eres tan extraña, eso es lo que me gusta"

Kagome rio un poco y se sento sobre él, beso su pecho. Realmente disfrutaba más estando con él que con Kouga. Entonces ¿por qué estaba con ambos? La respuesta era facil. Por venganza. No ante ellos, sino a su madre, a su padre. Más que todo a su padre. Al hombre que la engaño. Que engaño a su madre. Además esperaba encontrar la felicidad como su madre. Y al parecer lo estaba logrando. Con él. Con Inu Yasha. Pronto tendría que dejar a Kouga. Como lo había hecho su madre con su padre. Inu Yasha era algo especial para ella. Como Derek lo era ante su madre. Por fin lo entendía. Por fin sus ojos miraban la realidad.

"Te amo, Inu Yasha" le dijo con seguridad Kagome

"Y yo a ti" le susurro el hanyou, Kagome se sintio libre.

Completa. Lo beso con deseo y por primera ves se le entrego a alguien por completo, sin temor, con deseo. Con satisfacción. Ambos disfrutaron. Sabiendo que el otro sentía lo mismo, las mismas sensaciones, gustos y amor. Esa palabra tan grande pero que ni siquiera esplicaba lo que ambos sentía. Cuando terminaron Kagome descanso en el pecho de Inu Yasha. Suspiro. ahora tan solo debo alejarme de Kouga pero Kagome se estremesio. Algo en su interior, en su vientre la había lastimado. Como si desde adentro la hubieran pateado

"¿estas bien?" le pregunto Inu Yasha con temor

"Si, tan solo..." y una ves más esa punsada en su vientre

"¿Segura?"

"Si, al parecer es un colico, solo eso" beso sus labios con dulcura "descuida mi amor" pero no era así, en su interior algo se movía, un ser. Alguien que ocasionaría más problemas de los que Kagome podría soportar.

"¿estas bien?" pregunto un joven de ojos azules a su madre, ella se encontraba en el suelo, en el primer piso, su boca sangraba y todo su cuerpo se encontraba lleno de moretones "¿dónde esta mi padre?"

"Se fue" dijo entre sollosos "a buscar a una maldita prostituta para que lo satisfaciera" limpio su boca. Miro la sangre en sus dedos "Despues de hacerme todo esto" Miroku se enfurecio, había llegado tarde, no la pudo ayudar y ahora no valía llamar a la policía, su padre no se encontraba en casa, se había largado

gracias a Kami-sama que Rin ya no esta en esos trabajos que equivocado estaba.

"Pero cuando vuelva llamaremos a la policía" dijo con desición

"¡¡NO!"

"¿por qué? " le pregunto extrañado

"Porque el lograra salir por falta de pruebas y vendra, no solo a hacerme algo peor a mi" acaricio el rostro de su hijo "sino a ti y eso no me lo perdonaría nunca"

"Pero..." su madre le tapo con delicadesa su boca y acaricio su rostro

"Por favor, espera a cumplir tus 18 años y podras elegir que hacer" suspiro "asi no hiras con tu padre por ser menor de edad"

"pero para eso falta mucho" miro el suelo y dijo en voz baja "si tan solo fuera más fuerte.."

"¿cómo un youkai o hanyou?" rio forsadamente "pero no lo eres"

"Pero lo desearía, asi, no solo te podría defender sino que podría eleguir por ser mayor de edad en..."

"Ser mayor de edad en esa raza, lo se, lo se; pero no es así" acaricio con más dulzura su cabello "así que debes esperar"

"Maldita sea mi vida" dijo entre dientes

"No lo digas más" le ordeno su madre "ahora ayudame a curarme"

"Si" dijo en voz baja, toda esa noche Miroku no pudo descansar, esa idea, ese deseo, 'youkai' o 'hanyou' sería lo mejor, así enfrentaría él solo a su padre y estaría con su madre, lejos, más lejos que nunca. si tan solo fuera un ser más poderoso penso, esperando un milagro, uno que tal ves se haría realidad pero era aquí en donde nacía una pregunta ¿cómo?

Continuara...

N/A: Perdón, perdón, perdón, como se dieron cuenta esta corto y con faltas ortográficas, es que aun mi compu y yo andamos de malas, y esta corto porque ya no sabía que hacerle, además creo que esta bien 'claro' todo. Gracias por leer esto, lo eh hecho más fuerte porque estoy practicando para mi 'novela' (si es que a eso se le llamara así) "Otra cara" ya se que no esta bueno el titulo pero sera algo más, se diría como este fic pero más realista, dira la realidad, bueno no importa, tan solo les esplico por que se fue tan fuerte este capitulo. Hasta la proxima ves.

Adios

ReViUwS x FaVoR, eSo Me aYuDa A sEgUiR cOn EsTo... GrAcIaS


	7. Realidades

Chica problema

Yumi Hitsumi

Autora: solo les informo que decidió que los guiones usados para las conversaciones no son correctos, pues ahora serán las conversaciones entre comillas. Ahora el fic

Advertencia: Si es que ustedes consideran esto como Lemon, pues así será. Ya deben estar acostumbrados, pero mi advertencia (suena como sí se tratara de un peligro espantoso) esta dicha. Gracias

Advertencia 2: Este capítulo es muy fuerte y posiblemente los demás tambien, no por Lemon (bueno, además) sino por esenas de muerte y dolor. Quedan advertidos.

Capítulo 7

Ya había pasado un día, un día para cada uno de ellos, un día que había abierto en ellos dolorosas llagas y temores que no deseaban expresar. Cada uno en sus cosas, mejor dicho, en clases de Mitología, mientras Rin adoptaba su actitud de niña y dibujaba al profesor como un dragón negro; Kagome se encontraba algo mareada, no entendía con exactitud lo que le pasaba pero de lo único que estaba segura era que no era nada normal. Miroku no prestaba atención a nada, su mente rondaba en su madre y las grabes heridas que tenía y como su padre había llegado con una gran sonrisa. Sango por su parte miraba constantemente el reloj, ese día, dejaría a su familia, a su madre y viviría como Deisho, un ser de la noche.

Creo que encontré la gloria pensaba Rin al recordar su 'entrevista' con su nuevo jefe, se sentía tan contenta de que ese youkai fuera tan... tan... satisfactorio suspiro una ves más al recordar los varoniles brazos del youkai y esos perfectos ojos ámbar. el ser perfecto dijo al dar el último retoque de su dibujo y pasándoselo a Sango, noto como la joven aguantaba la risa y le dedico una sonrisa que para muchos chicos del aula era 'exquisita', su mirada se mantenía turbia como si solo su cuerpo se encontrara ahí y el resto de su ser en otro lugar, en el pasado, con un youkai perfecto...

Flash Back

Acababa de llegar a la entrevista, había logrado tener una pequeña cita de trabajo con su nuevo jefe. Llevaba una camisa sin mangas negra y una mini falda del mismo color, junto a unas botas que le llegaban sobre sus rodillas de cuero negro.

Toco la puerta. Estaba en un edifico amplio, mejor dicho un hotel, frente a ella la habitación más costosa del lugar. La puerta se abrió, sus ojos se impresionaron al ver lo que tenía frente a ella. Un youkai alto de cabellos plateados y largos vestido tan solo por unos pantalones azules. Su pecho desnudo y fuerte, blanco como ningún otro y tan resistente como tan solo se podía imaginar en sus sueños del ser perfecto. Unos ojos tan perfectos como ningunos, de un ámbar indescriptible y sus pupilas como las de las serpientes que encantan con su mirada. Si, eso era lo que estaba haciendo, ese youkai estaba amortiguando los sentidos de Rin con tan solo mirar su espléndido cuerpo.

"¿Señorita Rin?" su voz varonil la cautivo. Ella tan solo logró asentir "Pase por favor"

Con lentitud Rin paso y miró el lugar. Una espléndida sala, de colores oscuro. Azules y verdes. Sillones negros y mesas de cristal

"Mi nombre es Seshoumaru, su nuevo jefe" Rin tal solo volvió a asentir "¿Usted puede hablar?"

"Em... Si señor" logró decir Rin

"Me alegro y por cierto, botina voz" alagó el youkai

"Gracias" susurro

"Me han dicho que eres una de nuestras mejores trabajadoras" dijo Sesshoumaru

"Es lo que dicen, señor" susurro Rin

"¿Podrías demostrarmelo?" preguntó con un tono natural

"¿Disculpe?" Rin creyo no oir bien, talvez estaba desvariando ante la presencia de un ser tan perfecto

"¿Si podrías demostrarme que eres una de las mejores? Aunque la mayoría dice que eres la mejor" confesó el youkai

"Pues... pude pensar que paresco una estupida pero ¿acaso esta pidiendo mis servicios?" preguntó incredula

"Si te refieres a tener Sexo, pues si" contestó con naturalidad el youkai mientras se levantaba y señalaba la cama "a menos que creas que es poco profecional que el jefe revise a sus trabajadoras"

"No, no, no. Claro que no" se apresuro a decir Rin mientras se sonrojaba "Con gusto lo hare'

"Perfecto, piensa que soy uno de tus clientes" y se asercó a ella

"espero que entienda que es algo vergonsozo hacerlo la primera ves que veo a mi jefe" susurro mientras olía el aroma del cuerpo del youkai

"Lo entiendo y comprendo" la tomo por los hombros y le dio la vuelta "Relajate" y comenzó a hacerle masajes por su espalda, comenzó por sus hombros "eso es, tranquila"

Rin cerro los ojos y siguió respirando aseleradamente, por primera ves se sentía extremadamente contenta con su profeción. Las manos del youkai bajaron con lentitud, pasaron por su cintura y la atrajo contra él.

"Mmm... me siento mejor" susurro mientras sentía el bulto entre las piernas del youkai. Rin suspiro y se dio la vuelta para encarar a su jefe pero al hacerlo volvio a temblar al encontrar la mirada tan profunda de ese ser sobre su cuerpo

"Tranquila" le susurro "Yo te ayudo" y aun con sus manos sobre la cintura de la joven las empezó a bajar lentamente hasta llegar a su tracero "Muy resistente, se diría perfecto" y lo apretó un poco para atraerla a él.

Rin comenzó a aselerar su respiración y a relajarse totalmente, nunca se había sentido así haciendolo con alguno de sus clientes, pero sabía que eso era como una evaluación, así que ella debía hacer algo. Bajo su mano hasta el boton que ocultaba la hombría de ese ser y lo quitó, bajo un poco más y quito el cierre de este para que cayera con lentitul la piesa de ropa. Miró abajo y se encontro con unos boxers negros y ajustados, dejando ver el gran bulto que esperaba por ella.

Dejo que las manos del youkai se desacieran de su camisa, con rapidez, como a ella le gustaba. Su bracier cayo, seguido por su falda. El youkai bajo con besos por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus piernas, bajo el cierre de cada bota y las saco, volvio a levantarse

"Muy bien, dejas que tu cliente tambien juege. Te felicito" y la levantó por la cintura hasta llevarla a la mesa y sentarla. Le abrio las piernas y el se puso entre ellas "¿Y que juegos haces?"

"Permitame" atrajo las caderas del youkai abrazandolas con sus piernas y choco sus sexos entre ellos

Dejó salir un pequeño gemido, movio su sexo de un lado a otro, dejando que su clitoris se masajeara con la hombría de youkai mientras besaba cada musculo de este. Bajo su mano y la puso entre ambos sexo y la movio de arríba abajo, rozandola entre la hombría de este y la intimidad de ella. Movio un poco sus bragas e hizó que el youkai mirara, este metio su mano en su interior y empezó a acariciarla con rapidez hasta que sintió que llegaba a un orgasmo. Rin se bajo las bragas y a su ves los boxers del youkai, dejando ver una expectacular hombría que ardía. Rin no pudo esperar y dejó que la penetrara. Se acosto en la mesa y comenzaron las embestidas

Eran las más salvajes que había sentído en toda su vida, las manos del youkai se aferraban a sus pechos, cogiendola con fuerza y haciendo que se lubricara aun más, en poco tiempo volvio a tener un orgasmo, pero el youkai no paraba. Rin ya moría, su cuerpo seguía en movimiento. Comenzó a gritar con fuerza y lo sintió, el orgasmo más largo, que hombre, janyouo youkai había tenido en su interior, mientras ella volvía a tener uno. Su jefe cayo sobre ella con su respiración ajitada y comenzó a devorar sus pesones

"Exelente comienzó" susurro y se la llevo a la cama, donde le hizó el amor. Rin nunca había saboreado orgasmos tan largos, seguidos y con el mismo ser en toda su vida, era todo perfecto.

Fin del Flash Back

Rin volvio a suspirar, tendría más de esas citas de trabajo, con su jefe, Sesshoumaru, ya que a este le había gustado su rendimiento en horas de trabajo. Levantó su vista y se dio cuenta que quien la miraba era Sango, ya no había nadie más

"¿En quien pensabas?" preguntó intrigada la taiji-ya

"En el ser más perfecto de todo el universo" susurro Rin, sin poder aguantar la emoción.

"¿Quién?" preguntó aun más interesada Sango

"Su nombre es Sesshoumaru" susurro mientras recostaba su cabeza sobre su pupitre y suspiraba.

"¡Sesshoumaru Taisho!" gritó Sango mientras tomaba a Rin de los brazos y la sacudía

"Si ¿por qué?" preguntó intrigada Rin

"¡Es hermano de Inu Yasha!" le contestó Sango

"¿Del que sale con tu amiga?" preguntó admirada

"Si" respiro un poco "bueno, no hay que alarmarse, Sesshoumaru e Inu Yasha no son muy sercanos, es que Sesshoumaru tiene 24 años y por eso no se conocen mucho"

"¡No me importa! Ayer fue de lo mejor ¡Hay, el kami del sexo existe y su nombre es Sesshoumaru!"

"nnU te ruego que no me cuentes los detalles" le pidió Sango

"Esta bien y dime ¿cómo te fue con Deisho? Ese tambien se ve muy bien"

"Hoy es mi transformación, hací que no vendre en tres días"

"¿Hoy?" preguntó inquieta Rin "¿Hoy te haces vampira?" Sango tan solo asintio

"Sera hoy… desde hoy vivo con Deisho, claro, hasta conseguir donde vivir sola"

"Wuao" susurro Rin "Esto va a dejar loco a Miroku"

Sango tan solo suspiro "Dejemos esto así"

"¿Deseabas decirme algo?" preguntó una voz varonil que se escuchaba algo extraña

Estaban en un callejon, un lugar oscuro. Ya era de noche. Solo dos siluetas se distingían en todo el lugar. Una joven y un youkai. Los ojos chocolate de la joven estaban inflamados, al parecer había llorado muchas horas. La luz de una ventana sercana ilunibaba a ambas figuras. El youkai estaba totalmente vestido de negro. La joven continuaba con su uniforme.

"Si, es algo importante" susurro la joven

"Pues apresurate. Si es sobre Sexo, hoy no, ando algo ocupado. Tengo una nueva compañera que no me da ni la hora y eso me gusta" en su mano tenía una botella larga con un liquido de olor fuerte

"¡¿Estas borracho!" exclamo ofendida la joven

"Claro que no, ahora habla, Kagome" contestó la voz llena de alcohol del youkai

"Hubiera querido decirte esto de otra forma, en otro estado pero..." respiro un poco "Kouga, estoy embarazada" susurro

"¡Que!" el youkai dio un salto y casi tambaleandose se hubico frente a la joven

"Lo que has oido, estoy embarazada de ti" contestó

"Maldita zorra" y le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro haciendo que cayera "debe ser de Inu Yasha o de cualquiera"

"Solo me acuesto contigo y con Inu Yasha" susurro dolida la joven mientras miraba la sangre en su boca "y el doctor a dicho que son gemelos youkai... y tu eres youkai"

"¡No mientas!" y con agreción se acercó

"¡NO! ¡Kouga!" pero sus gritos no ayudaron en nada. Fueron opacados por dolor...

La fuerza de un youkai se desquitaba contra el vientre de una joven de 16 años. La sangre corria entre su falda y ella no podía hacer nada más que gritar. Hubo un punto que gritaba pero su voz se había apago de tanto dolor, solo abría su boca pero no salía nada. Los estragos del maldito alcohol convirtieron al youkai en un completo asesiono. Más golpes. Dolor. Un charco de sangre sobre todo el cuerpo de la escolar. Las manos de Kouga llenas de sangre. Las lagrimas en el rostro de Kagome. La risa triunfante del youkai lobo

"¿De que embarazo me hablabas?" preguntó con sarcasmó Kouga a una inconsiente Kagome "Yo no veo ninguno" y rió

Kouga se acercó con cautela a la joven que seguía desangrandose

"Kagome, arriba" pero no hacía nada, no se movía. Kouga cayo de rodillas al ver el desastre ante sus ojos. Fue como despertar y ver la realidad, la cruel realidad hecha por sus propias manos. Miró su ropa y toda ella se teñía de un color rojo oscuro, movio su rostro y las lagrimas cayeron por su este con rapidez "Kagome. Levantate" Nada. No pasaba nada. "¡Mira lo que me has hecho hacerte! ¡Mirate! ¡Reacciona!" Silencio. Kagome no se movía.

Kouga la tomo entre brazos, toda su ropa se lleno de sangre y con rapidez la montó en su auto, dejandolo lleno del liquido vital de la joven mientras la llevaba a un hospital. Entro con rapidez y una enfermera se llevo el cuerpo inconsiente de Kagome a urgencias

"¿Dónde y como la encontro?" le preguntó un doctor

"Es una amiga, la encontre en un callejon, inconsiente" mintio. Una punsada en su corazón se abría cada ves más "Esta embarazada"

"Muy bien, se lo agradesemos" le dijo el doctor "Tal ves salvemos a la joven y al niño aunque el sangrado era grabe, tuvo suerte de encontrarla ¿cuántos meses?" preguntó el doctor

"Son tres. La madre y gemelos. No se cuanto tiempo de embarazo pero se que eran de youkia" Dolor. Muerte. Sangre. Él había hecho todo eso

"eso quiere decir que hay más posibilidades de salvarlos. Gracias" le dijo el doctor

Silencio. Kouga se dio la vuelta y escucho unos gritos desgarradores en su cerebro. Gritos de bebes muriendo y de Kagome sufriendo; corrió a la salida del hospital. Corrió a la avenida y se paro en medio de ella. Kagome. Muerte. Todo eso paso por su mente y se dejo caer de rodillas sobre el asfalto mientras oía el sonido de un auto asercarse. No presto atención. No le importaba...

Kagome acabava de abortar. Una luz rodeo a Kouga seguida por los mismos gritos de bebes y luego: Oscuridad...

"¡Kagome!" gritó desesperado Inu Yasha, ahora que estaba convertido en humano sus pesadillas se hacían cada ves más fuertes, odiaba las noches de luna nueva, miró el relog, no eran más de las de las 9 de la noche, Inu Yasha necesitaba hablar con ella, era necesario, tomó el teléfono y marcó a la casa de Kagome, esperó unos segundos y alguien le contestó "Disculpa la hora ¿Esta Kagome?"

"No, no esta" contestó la voz de una mujer algo adormilada "¿Inu Yasha?"

"Si, ¿Sabe donde esta?" dijo algo desesperado

"No, creo que se fue a la casa de una amiga a dormir. Mañana por la mañana viajamos a Canada ¿Le dices que venga a despedirse?"

"… Si… Bueno, gracias. Adiós" y colgó

Inu Yasha tomó su celular y llamó a Kagome, esperó pero escuchó el buzón de voz del celular de la escolar. Volvió a llamar esta ves contestaron "¡Kagome!"

"No, disculpe" era una voz femenina

"¿Me la podría pasar?" dijo muy extrañado

_Doctor Rusck, doctor Rusck a sala de emergencia. Doctor Rusk... _

Inu Yasha palidecio

"¿Dónde esta Kagome?" dijo mientras temblaba

"La señorita llegó en un mal estado, si no te molesta venir y responder por ella, no hemos encontrado documentos de la joven"

"¿Dónde esta? ¿qué paso?" dijo asustado Inu Yasha

"En el Hospital Municipal de Tokio puede..."

"¡Voy para alla!" y colgó ¡Su Kagome! ¿qué pudo haberle pasado?

Inu Yasha corrió fuera de la casa y subió a su motocicleta en dirección al hospital. Algo había pasado y no era exactamente bueno

Continuara...

N/A: pensaba poner una esena de Sango y Deisho pero cambie de opinión, en el siguiente capítulo empezare con eso, espero que no me maten por lo que va a pasar ahí pero bueno, así soy posición de Justicieros ¡Una chica arriesgada!... je je... y espero que no me maten por lo que pasó en este capítulo. Aun no se si mato a Kouga o no... y si no lo mato como lo emparejo con Ayame... tecnicamente es un asesino ¡O tal ves haga una esena celestial! Je je ¿o infernal?... quien sabe... ahí vere lo que hago.

Bueno adiós...

y ¡Pido piedad!

¡¡¡¡Y reviuws, por favor, por favor! ¿siiiiiii?


	8. Tiempo

Chica problema

Yumi Hitsumi

Advertencia: Mi primer Lemon en trio, es decir entre tres personas (VV) va a ser dos mujeres y un hombre, a ver que pasa (nnU), también les DIGO, el Lemon va a ser de unos personajes que menos se lo esperan (¥¥) así que no me maten, se los ruego () bueno eso no más era. Gracias

Capítulo 8

Suspiro un poco más. Ya se encontraba lista para lo que fuese. Toco la puerta y un youkai la resivio. Ella sonrio. El la invito a pasar. Ambos se dirigieron a la sala. Ella se sentó en un sillon negro. El la miró frente a si. La maleta. El youkai tomo la maleta que cargaba la joven y la dejo sobre una mesa. La abrio por un momento, era ropa. La ropa de la joven. El youkai sonrio, ahora la tendría para él y de él. Ya quisiera eso…

"¿Lista?" preguntó el youkai

"Más que nunca" y se levanto

"Ven conmigo Sango" y extendio su mano

"Con gusto" y acepto la mano del vampiro.

El ser llegó hasta un largo tapete colgado en la pared, con imágenes extrañas ante los ojos de Sango. Eran extrañas parejas, unos vampiros que tomaban sagre del cuello de mujeres y otras eran vampiras bebiendo las heridas de hombres

"Ven, pasa" le dijo mientras movía el tapete a un lado, revelando un pasadiso

"Nunca pense que tenías esto aquí" dijo impresionada Sango, su largo vestido negro le señía sus curvas y con mangas acapanadas que cubrían sus manos; pasó del brazo de Deisho

"El Maestro y Señor de estas tierras debe tener su propio lugar de encuentro con sus hijos" le contestó, vestido igualmente de negro, con unos pantalones y una camisa, guió a Sango por el lugar

"Entiendo" le dijo Sango con un hilo de voz.

Era como una gran caberna, construida en la misma roca, sus gradas eran grotescas y el arte gotico relucía en las pinturas que colonisaban el extenso camino por los escalones. Continuaron bajando por los escalones. Los oidos de Sango capataron música y voces, se aferró más al brazó de Deisho.

Al sentir la presión sobre su brazo, Deisho comprendio que Sango había tenido un poco de miedo así que le sonrió, notó la calma que se apodero del rostro de la joven. Llegaron al final de los escalones.

Las voses y risas se hicieron cada ves más fuerte en los oidos de Sango, esta se animó a levantar la vista y sus ojos se abrieron como quien hubiera visto algo imposible, irreal.

Al parecer era una amplia sala hecha en la misma roca. ¡Tan extraña y enigmática! La belleza de ese lugar era tan pura que detallaba la seriedad de los hechos que transcurrían en ese lugar. Con el sensual decorado que tan solo en siglo XV podía darme. Al igual que sus especiales candelabros y llamativas alfombras oscuras. En el centro había una mesa tan contradictoria como el marmol blanco del que estaba hecha y acompañada de un sencillo cojín dorado que esperaba el peso de la proxima hija de la noche. Alrededor de la mesa, que tan solo estaba elevada del suelo unos cuantos sentimetros, se encontraban seres muy similares a Deisho. Las féminas, con sus vestidos negros y sencuales, los machos con trajes negros y camisas del mismo color, desabotonados los cuatro primeros botones. Los vampiros tenían una belleza única, delicada y exótica.

Deisho y Sango llegaron frente a la mesa y el vampiro hizo que la joven se recostara, le retiró un mechon de su cabello castaño y le sonrio con dulzura.

"Ah venido a mi, esta hembra humana hace mucho tiempo, muy pocos la conocen pero todos ustedes han aceptado ser hermanos y hermanas de ella, cuidarla y vigilarla, como lo hacemos unos con otros" comenzó Deisho, todos inclinaron sus cabezas "Esta es mi niña, mi Sango, su nueva hermana, mi nueva hija" acarició el cabello de la joven "Se le a informado todas las concecuencias y a aceptado sin demora, es por eso que aquí, esta hembra humana, se transformara en una youkai vampira" la regresó a ver "Sufrira para sacar cada gota de sangre humana y se alimentara de la mía, sera mi hija" levantó la vista "Rechazo el cuerpo de mujer que tantas veses se me fue ofrecido y lo recibo como el de una hija más" miró a Sango "Ahora seras mi hija, mi niña ¿entiendes?"

"Si, seras mi padre y deberé rechazarte como algo carnal" comprendió por fin la castaña, al saber cual era el sacrificio de su amante.

"¡Dana!" gritó Deisho, una hermoza joven de ojos aguamarina y cabello rojizo se asercó, tenía la apariencia de una joven de 18 años, se arrodillo ante Deisho y lo miró fijamente "Hija mía, te ofrezcó mi sangre para que se la des a tu hermana, a tu nueva hermana"

"Si, padre" se levantó y abrió su boca, de esta nacieron dos colmillos los cuales se clavaron en la muñeca de Deisho

La sangre comenzó a brotar y Dana se separó, tomó la muñeca del vampiro y la pasó sobre el rostro de Sango, permitiendo que la sangre cayese sobre los parpados y labios de la joven.

"Hija" susurró Deisho, Dana lo regresó a ver y dejo su trabajo pero antes pasó su lengua por la herida, de esta ya no salió más sangre "Trae a _Nox_" Dana asintió y dio unos cuantos pasos, uno de los vampiros le entregó una larga Katana de mango y estuche negro, Dana hizó una reverencia y se la entregó a Deisho "Gracias" Dana inclinó su cabeza y se sentó a los pies de la mesa.

Deisho dejó la katana a un lado de Sango y con cuidado hizó que la joven abriera sus brazos y piernas, tomó la katana y la sacó de su estuche, dejando ver su cuchilla negra

"Esta es la noche, nuestra reina y señora" dijo en voz alta para luego mirar a Sango "Y esta es su proxima hija" miró a la vampira que se encontraba sentada a los pies de la mesa "Dana, recibe a tu hermana"

La joven hizó una inclinación y se asercó a Sango, la cual tenía sus ojos cerrados y apretaba sus manos. Dana abrió su boca y mordió las muñecas de Sango, esta gritó pero no abrió los ojos, luego se dirigió al cuello de la joven e hizo el mismo procedimiento. La sangre comenzó a salir con fuerza, llenando la mesa de marmol, pero extrañamente sin llegar al suelo. Los gritos de Sango fueron opacados por los labios de Deisho, quien la sostuvo con fuerza

"Eh aquí mi despedida" dijo después de besarla "Con esto me separo de su cuerpo de humana y la recibo como hija" regresó a ver a uno de los vampiros, parecía de la misma edad de Deisho, pero de cabellos rubios y recogidos en una sencilla coleta, sus ojos rojizos tenían un peculiar brillo "¡Leonardo! Se su guía"

"Si, mi señor" dijo con una voz segura

Leonardo se asercó a la mesa donde Sango gritaba con desesperación y se sentó sobre las caderas de la joven, se asercó con lentitud a su rostro y beso sus labios, introdujó su lengua y de un solo movimiento de su rostro él y Sango se quedaron unos segundos sin moverse, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. El primero en moverse fue el vampiro que alcanzó, con su mano derecha la katana, la levantó sobre el cuerpo de apariencia muerta de Sango y de un solo movimiento dejo caer, con todas sus fuerzas, el arma sobre el abdomen de la taiji-ya. El vestido se llenó de sangre y tan solo se escuchó un grito ahogado del cuerpo de Sango. Leonardo se levantó y dejó la katana junto al cuerpo de la joven

"A muerto la humana" metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos un pequeño puñal "Y ahora nacera mi hija" y se clavó el puñal en su muñeca, donde Dana ya había bebido.

La sangre volvió a brotar, pero esta ves la asercó a la boca entreabierta de Sango. En el mismo momento en que una de las tantas gotas de sangre tocaron la boca de Sango esta se levantó un poco, sin dejar de beber la sangre, y dejo escapar un grito desesperado; de sus dientes salieron dos promientes colmillos y sus ojos castaños se oscurecieron tomando la forma de los ojos de un felino, pero manteniendo el mismo color. La mirada gélida de Sango se posicionó sobre la herida de Deisho y se lanzó ensima de esta, bebiendola con fuerza y sin dejar de hacerlo pasó su vista por el lugar. Sango se separó y le sonrió

"Mi padre, mi señor" susurró con una voz cruel "Le agradescó su regalo"

Se escuchó un grito de todos de alegría y Dana, juntó a Leonardo se asercaron a Sango

"Bienvenida, hermana" le dijo Dana mientras se inclinaba

"Permitenos llevarte a tu cuarto, en este momento todo tu cuerpo esta alerta y necesita descansar"

"No estoy cansada" aseguró Sango

"No importa, nosotros te ayudaremos a descansar" le dijo Dana mientras besaba la mano de la taiji-ya

Leonardo tomó ambas manos de Sango y regresó a ver a Deisho

"Esta noche a nacido un hanyou, mi señor Deisho, permite a Dana y a mi hacerla youkai" rogó

"Hubiera deseado hacerlo yo" susurró Deisho "pero es mi hija"

"Con su permiso, padre, Sango y nosotros debemos retirarnos" dijo Dana con un extraño tono de voz

"¿Qué va a pasar, mi señor?" preguntó extrañada Sango

"Algo que tan solo durara poco tiempo, pero ya no te dolera" le dijo Deisho mientras la veía perderse por un corredor juntó a Dana y Leonardo

Los tres vampiros caminaron hasta llegar a una amplia habitación donde se encontraban inumerables puertas, con su andar silencioso, Dana llevó a Sango frente a una puerta, al menor tacto esta se abrió dejando ver una habitación oscura y sin ventanas pero con un balcón que daba a un oscuro patio hecho en la roca misma donde ahora viviría Sango, a un lado una amplia cama, donde podrían entrar tres o cuatro personas con comodidar, a cada lado una mesa de noche con una lámpara alta, un vestidor y muebles que decoraban el lugar, una puerta que llevaba al amplio baño y no podía faltar todo tipo de comodidades electronicas. Dana se asercó al equipo de sonido y dejo que la música sensual llenara el lugar

"Esta es tu habitación, puedes hacer el ruido que quieras, traer a quien quieras, para entrar debes volar sobre las iglesias estilo gótico y pararte el la torre principal" le dijo Dana mientras se arrodillaba a los pies de la cama, frente a Sango, la cual estaba sentada escuchando con atención

"Los humanos no sospechan nunca estas cosas, no pueden creer que el simbolo de su 'humanidad' realmente sea un translador para hacer que los hijos de la noche llegen a su hogar" dijo burlonamente Leonardo, quien se había subido a la cama y estaba atrás de Sango

"Entiendo, eso quiere decir que ya puedo volar ¿verdad?" dijo con un tono relajado la hanyou

"Exacto, te aseguro que tienes unas hermosas alas" dijo Dana mientras dejaba sus manos sobre las piernas de Sango

"La habilidad que tenemos los vampiros para relajarnos es exquisita" le susurró al oido Leonardo mientras posaba sus manos sobre los hombros de la hanyou y le daba un suave masaje

"Leonardo, no seas tan poco cortes, dejame ayudarte" dijo Dana mientras le quitaba las sandalias a Sango

Leonardo fue recostandola y Dana hizo que trepara sus piernas a la cama, ambos vampiros la miraban y acariciaban su rostro

"¿Qué va a pasar?" preguntó con tranquilidad la hanyou sin abrir sus ojos

"Vamos a jugar" le susurró Dana al oido

"Un juego en que te convertiras en youkai" dijo Leonardo mientras se sentaba sobre Sango y degustaba con su lengua el cuello de la joven "Un juego que es muy divertido"

Sango no reaccionaba, estaba sumergida en otro mundo, su mente al parecer no funcionaba y su cuerpo comenzó a mandar sobre ella, haciendo que asientiera levemente y mirará como ausente a Dana quitarle la ropa a Leonardo y besar cada parte de su pecho y espalda mientras él le quitaba la ropa a ella y jugaba con sus senos

"Eres hermosa" le susurró Leonardoa Dana

¨Ahora es el turno de nuestra hermana¨ la pelirroja comenzó a quitarle el vestido a Sango, acariciando la cara interna de los muslos de la joven. Leonardo terminó de quitarle toda la ropa y ambos se encargaron de desacerse de la ropa interior de la pelirroja.

¨Un esquisito manjar¨ susurró Leonardo, mientras lamía el vientre de Sango.

"Y perfecta para jugar" continuó Dana, quien había sentado a Sango y la abrazaba por la espalda mientras que Leonardo se encontraba sobre ella "Es tu primera vez y te tengo buenas noticias, hermana" dijo la última palabra con gusto "No dolerá"

"Ahora tan solo disfruta y no hagas nada" le susurró Leonardo

El vampiro comenzó a besar los pechos de Sango mientras que Dana acariciaba el cuerpo de la joven con desenfreno, la mirada de ambos vampiros y la de Sango estaban perdidas, como si no existiera la razón sino el deseo.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" le susurró en el oido el cuerpo delicado y desnudo de Dana a Sango "Dimelo, hermana"

"Muy bien" susurró en un hilo de voz al sentir como las manos de Leonardo acariciaban su intimidad con fuerza y a la ves los labios del youkai se encontraban en sus hombros y brazos

Lentamente Sango abrió sus ojos, encontrandose con los ojos rojizos del vampiro y notó como los cabellos largos de aquel ser se encontraban humedos, siguió bajando su vista y se encontró con sus bien formados musculos y aun más abajo con la erección del vampiro; como una necesidad que no podía explicar, jadeante tomó el miembro del vampiro con sus manos y lo acaricio torpemente

"Hazlo, es lo que quieres ¿no es verdad?" le susurró el vampiro complacido, mientras se recostaba en la cama y dejaba a Sango sentada, juntó a una deseosa Dana

"Dejame que te guie" le dijo la vampira sentada detrás de Sango, arbazó las caderas de la hanyou con sus piernas y rozó su cuerpo contra el de la joven, pasó sus manos por la cintura de esta y las posó sobre las de Sango, haciendo que esta apretara un poco más la erección del vampiro

Dana comenzó a guiar los movimientos de Sango y ambas sintieron la respiración acelerada del youkai, con lentitud las manos de Dana se separaron de las de la hanyou y pasaron con deleite hasta el cuello de Sango, sin previo aviso fueron empujando a Sango contra el miembro de Leonardo, hasta que los labios de Sango rosaron aquella parte del vampiro

Con sumo cuidado, Sango abrió su boca y dejó pasar aquel ser extraño y con el mismo moviento que hizó con sus manos, ahora su labios lo hacían, cada ves con más rapides y presión, mientras sentía las manos de Dana recorrer por toda su espalda, mandando corrientes electicas por todo su cuerpo, sintió el peso del pecho desnudo de la vampira contra su espalda y el aliento sediento de esta en su oido

"Puedes usar tus dientes, claro esta, un poco" le susurró la vampira "Date gusto, hermana"

Sin esperar más hizó caso del consejó de su nueva hermana de la noche y escuchó los gemidos del vampiro, a la ves, las manos de este tocarón sus cabellos, sintió como el miembro de Leonardo se endurecía y como Dana la alejaba del cuerpo de este, al volver a abrir los ojos escuchó el grito ahogado de Leonardo y como este eyaculaba

"Muy bien, mi hermosa Sango" le susurró Leonardo al recuperarse y sentarse frente a ella "Pero Dana también se merece algo"

Y aun estando Sango entre ambos, Leonardo pasó sus piernas por la cintura de Sango y llegó hasta Dana, haciendo que la hanyou sintiera como su sexo y el de Leonardo rosaban provocadoramente entre ellos, Dana pasó sus manos por la cintura de Sango hasta llegar a la de Leonardo y comenzó a besar los sensuales labios de este.

Sango comenzó a sentir como Dana se humedesía contra su cuerpo y a su ves las manos de esta tocaban todo su cuerpo, mientras tanto, una preción en un costado de su pierna se hacía cada ves más fuerte, Sango comenzó a gemir al sentir la lujuria de aquel acto y con lentitud pasó sus manos por su abdomen y estas bajaron hasta su virginidad y comenzó a tocarla, sintiendo algunas sensaciones que tan solo esa noche se había enterado que existían en ella, Dana comenzó a presionar más sus senos y Leonardo se separó un poco para poder besar el oido de Sango, esta no podía más, sentía una veriedad de cosas que dejó que su cuerpo se recostara en el de Dana para poder saboriar los movientos de sus manos sobre su cuerpo.

Con fuerza, un orgasmo llegó al cuerpo de Sango y se dejó caer cansadamente sobre Dana, mientras esta besaba sus cabellos castaños; y los labios de Leonardo bajaban hasta su virginidad, que se encontraba humeda

"Creo que es momento, mi pequeña hanyou" susurró Leonardo al comprobar con sus labios los jugos de la hanyou

"De hacerte youkai" le dijo en el oido Dana antes de degustar su mejilla y tomarla por la cintura

Leonardo se recostó boca arriba y Dana se levantó sobre la cama y se ubicó frente a Sango, tomó la mano de esta e hizó que esta se levantase, con lentitud la hubicó sobre las caderas y el miembro de Leonardo y la fue sentando, Sango sintió algo en su interior, no fue dolor pero al mirar abajo notó algo de sangre: había perdido su virginidad

Dana se sentó sobre el pecho de Leonardo y mirando a Sango aun posó sus manos en las caderas de esta

"Así" le susurró mientras hacía con sus manos la preción necesaria para que Sango hiciera el moviento de subir y bajar que dejaba que Leonardo suspirar de eseo puro, al mismo tiempo que lo hacía la misma Sango

Lentamente Dana fue quitando sus manos y Sango comenzó a hacer los moviemientos por ella sola y cada ves más fuertes Dana la fue besando, las manos de Leonardo se encontraban en la entre pierna de Dana, haciendo que esta de ves en cuando la besara con desenfrento, Sango tan solo se limitaba a sentir y a acelerar sus movientos, hasta que en un momento, sintio la corriente electrica compartida por Leonardo y un gran Orgasmo llegó a su cuerpo, haciendo que cayera sobre Dana y mordiera uno de los senos de esta, sintió un grito de esta que al parecer había llegado, al igual que había hecho ella a un orgasmo muy fuerte, los tres dejaron que sus respiraciones se calmaran. Dana recostó a Sango y comenzó a besar su inteimidad, lentamente introdujo su lengua en su interior, la taiji-ya levantó sus caderas y en ese momento Leonardo se posicionó atrás de la pelirroja, hizo que ella también levantara sus caderas y la penetró con fuerza, ella gritó en el interior de Sango y su lengua se volvió más lujurosa, haciendo que los jadeos de la castaña fuesen más fuertes. Las manos de Leonardo llegaron a los senos de Dana y los apretaron, la embestía con fuerza y besó su espalda, mientras ella no dejaba su trabajo en el cuerpo de su nueva hermana. Sango llegó a otro orgasmo, pero Dana no se detuvo, Leonardo la apretó contra si y la pelirroja chocó sus caderas contra el miembro de él. Ambos llegaron al orgasmo y se alejaron de la cansada taiji-ya.

Dana, con lentitud se separó y juntó a Leonardo tomaron su ropa, dejando a una agotada Sango en la cama.

La puerta se abrió y un ser imponente susurró

"Muy bien hecho, hijos míos, dejenla descansar, que ahora es una youkai y a gastado toda sus fuerzas"

"Si padre" dijeron ambos antes de salir

La puerta se cerró

"Miroku, mi dulce Miroku" susurró Sango mientras se acomodaba en su cama

La puerta se abrió.

Una sombra entró al lugar.

La puerta se cerró.

Deisho miró fijamente a Sango, contemplo cada facción de la joven, su cuerpo completamente desnudo, no se encontraba cubierto por nada, aquellas mejillas tenuemente sonrojadas, por aquel libido y deseo que ya habían sido saciados, esos seductores labios probocativamente abiertos, esos ojos castaños cubiertos por sus parpados cerrados dentro de algun sueño que tal ves la joven recordará el día siguiente, su pecho subía y bajaba tranquilamente por su, ahora, calmada respiración, su cabellera revuelta y completamente suelta, algunos cabellos castaños caían sobre sus hombros y pecho desordenadamente y uno había sido lo suficientemente osado para atravesar de costado a costado aquel delicado rostro, hasta la parte inferior de su barbilla. Sango era perfecta, era una youkai, era su hija... que dura era la realidad...

Continura...

N/A: ... 9... 10... es sabio contar hasta diez, es sabio contar hasta diez... u.u no puedo calmarme! MI PRIMER TRIO TT no puedo creer lo degenerada que soy! Pacha se va burlar! ;; y con razones! PACHA PIEDAD!... bueno ¡ya! Debo respirar un poco uf hasta que terminé el bendito capítulo!... Esto si que se merece agradecimientos! Je je... que rapido me recupero , pues muchas gracias a mi mejor amigo Juanka (Juena Carlos) que me ayudó mucho y me dio palabras de aliento, mientras dibujaba. Muchas gracias por prestarme tu computadora y en especial, mi querido Juanka, por estar ahí en todo momento.

Junka//// Detente, me sonrojo.

Yumi: Es que es verdad

Juanka: Si, tienes razón, soy grandioso.

Yumi: U.U Egocéntrico… ¡Ya me acordé! ¡Gracias Mono (Se llama Diego, pero le decimos Mono) por los tres CD's de Caramelos de Cianuro! ¡Ya saqué mis canciones favoritas.

Juanka: Y todas son una dejeneración.

Yumi: Bueno, entonces pongo Mago de Oz

Juanka: Ahí también están canciones pervertidas.

Yumi: Hay, tú siempre piensas que todo lo que escucho son cosas dejeneradas. Creo que tú eres el que escucha cosas oscuras.

Juanka: solo diré que pienso igual que vos

Yumi: eres un degenerado!

Juanka: tu solita te delataste

Yumi: Callate! (aun no entiendo x ke siempre que hablo con Carola, Francisco o Juanka, termino con la oración 'callate' y muy molesta x algo)

Les agradesco por seguir leyendo este fic y les aviso que se aserca el final! Je je como telenovela! Wuajaja... y x soportar mis jergas que esta noche mirando el reloj siendo las 12:20 am y con un sueño de mil demonios, estando conciente que me va a tocar entrar a mi casa de la misma forma que salí (a escondidas) U.U espero que mi perrita no ladre como la última ves ¡Niños! ¡No hagan lo que yo! Bueno, se me ha ocurrido escribir HOY ANDO DE ANIMOS DE TERMINAR ESTE FIC COMO LO HAGO EN OTRO FIC:

Vasos de gaseosa negra: 2

Vasos de café en leche con licor de amaretto: 1 O.O? Wua que raro...

Vasos de café negro: 3

Gritos de la patrona (mi mamá): 0 WUAOOO! El mundo se va a a acabar! Juanka: ¬¬U ¿Cómo, tu madre, va a gritar si no estas en tu casa? Yumi: U.U Es verdad

Hora a la que llamé al celular de Juanka: 9:30 pm

Lo que me dijo Juanka ni menos contestó: ¡Que demonios estas escuchando! ¡Suena a la danza de las hogeras hecha en la actualidad

Música que estaba escuchando: Satania o a la que llegué a la casa de Juankar (por la puerta, no por ventana, ahí si me reciven a cuaqueir hora: 9:45 pm

Lo que me dijo Juanka al decirle que me ayudara con el lemon-trio: ¿con ideas o con una practica? Jeje

Lo que le contesté: ¡Degenerado! No quiero nada de esas cosas contigo! Estúpido libidinoso!

lo que me dijo Juanka depués de ayudarme con el fic: ¡Ya cambia de CD!

Hora en que termine el vendito fic: 12:25

Hora en que terminé las notas de autora: 12:57 am

Bostesos: 6 nnU

¡Estamos lokos de atar! ¡Boemia y equilibrio! ¡Vimamos a fieta de la hogera!


	9. Final, por fin

Chica problema

Sango900

Capítulo 9

La sala de aquel lugar estaba completamente iluminada, la gente que se encontraba ahí tenían sus rostros sumergidos en pesares y anelos, entre esas personas se encontraba un ducle hanyou con los nervios partidos y su corazón aselerado ¿por qué se demoraba tanto? ¿qué sucedía? ¿qué le había pasado a su dulce Kagome?

"Señor Taisho?" preguntó una enfermera, Inu Yasha asintió y se levantó "Ya puede pasar, la joven se encuentra en un estado seguro pero los gemelos..." desvió la mirada "¿usted era el padre?"

Inu Yasha pensó lo que iva a decir ¿acaso era el padre? ¿o tal ves aquellos bebes, que ya había escuchado algo sobre ellos por el medico, eran de Kouga?"

"Si, soy el padre ¿qué sucedió?" dijo al fin

"Lo siento mucho" dijo la enfermera "los gemelos, pues..."

"¡Que paso!" dijo desesperado, aquel silencio lo incomodaba

"No sobrevivieron, aunque eran de youkai y como sabe el embirón de los youkais se desarrollan con rapidez, estos gemelos no sobrevivieron por una serie de golpes..." susurró la enfermera

"gemelos... youkai" susurró para si

"Si, lo lamento mucho pero puede ir a ver a la joven, pronto despertara" le dijo como consuelo la enfermera

Inu Yasha se limitó a asentir y se dirigió a la puerta que lo llevaría a la habitación de Kagome, por lo menos ella se encontraba bien ¡Maldito Kouga! Se repetía el hanyou al entrar al lugar y ver a una herida escolar, cada moreton, cortada y magulladura en su cuerpo le dolía a él con toda el alma

"¿Kagome?" susurró al ver que esta se movía "¿te encuentras mejor?"

La joven levantó su vista e intentó sonreirle "Si ¿no ves el maravilloso estado en el que me encuentro?" dijo con un burlón sarcasmo, Inu Yasha la miró con dulcura, si, esa era su Kagome, nadie podía degarselo

"¿quién te hizo todo esto?" le susurró temeroso

"Fue... Inu Yasha debes perdonarselo, en verdad estaba en un estado muy critico, no supo reaccionar... además ¿tu ya lo sabes, verdad?" le dijo

"¿qué los gemelos eran de él? Si, claro que me enteré" le dijo sin dejar de mirarla con preocupación

"Perdoname" le suplicó la joven y mirando como este se asercaba a ella y se sentaba en una silla junto a su cama continuó "no sabes como hubiera deseado que aquellos niños hubieran sido tuyos, Inu Yasha" le dijo

"pero no fue así ¿qué paso con Kouga?" dijo algo molesto ante aquel ser

Kagome desvió la mirada y dejo escapar una lagrima por su maltratado rostro

"Al parecer no soportó todo lo que sucedió" dijo en un hilo de voz "lo encontraron afuera del hospital, en medio de la carretera, un automovil lo atropeyó a gran velocidad y con el impacto quedó en coma y al parecer algo sucedió en su memoria, ya que hace unas horas despertó por unos segundos y no sabía ni quien era... después de eso volvió a caer en coma" susurró

"Eso le pasa por haberte hecho todo esto" dijo con furia el hanyou

"¡No digas eso!" dijo entre sollosos la joven escolar "¡Nadie se merece eso!"

La puerta se abiró y una joven de cabellos rojizos y mirada esmeralda entro, su cabello recojido en unas, algo infantiles, coletas y rizadas entro sonriente, vestida con la bata de un medico y con una sonrisa que podía aliviar a cualquiera se dirigió a Kagome, esta le sonrio en el mismo momento que supo quien era

"Inu Yasha ella es Ayame, la doctora que esta encargada de Kouga, ella me a dicho por todo lo que a pasado" dijo con emoción al ver la calma de la doctora "Ayame, él es mi novio, Inu Yasha"

"Mucho gusto" dijo con una melodiosa voz la doctora y regresando a ver a Kagome continuó "Kouga se encuentra bien, lamentablemente tiene lagunas mentales, al parecer pedió la memoria ¿sabes de sus padres o de alguien que lo pueda ayudar?"

"Sus padres se encuentran en Brazil" dijo Inu Yasha "la familia Taisho correrá con todos los gastos" le dijo mientras sacaba una tarjeta de credito "carge todo lo que necesite mi novia y ese youkai a mi cuenta, por favor"

"Usted tiene un muy buen corazón" le dijo la doctora, no tendría más de 24 años y leyendo la lestras de la tarjeta continuó "señor Taisho"

"Digame Inu Yasha, tan solo a mi hermano, Sesshoumaru, le dicen 'señor Taisho'" le dijo con dulcura ante la sonriente doctora

"Como diga, ahora, si me permiten voy a ver a mi pasiente" dijo Ayame y salió del lugar

"Creo que le gusta Kouga" susurró Kagome después de ver como la doctora se retiraba

"¿acaso tu no entiendes todo lo que te hizo Kouga?" dijo algo desesperado

"Inu Yasha, quiero que entiendas algo, esto pasó por algun motivo y no se puede cambiar" le dijo muy seria "Admito que me duele haber perdido a mis hijos pero no tuve tiempo ni de conocerlos ni tampoco sentir algo por aquellos seres" notó como Inu Yasha la miraba severamente "no estoy lista para ser madre pero si Kouga no hubiera hecho lo que hizo, yo misma hubiera cuidado esos niños con o sin su ayuda" bosteso un poco "quedaté conmigo" le rogó

"Esta bien" susurró mientras tomaba con fuerza la mano de la escolar

"Y para que veas que el destino es algo que da oportunidades, debes admitir que a Kouga se le dio una nueva oportunidad, con una nueva vida y sin recordar todo lo sucedido" le dijo "y espero que continué así"

"¿Tus padres saben que estas aquí?" preguntó Inu Yasha para cambiar de tema

"Estan en Canadá, con Souta y sus abuelos. Al parece por alla van a hacer que le van a hacer algo para que ya no tenga unas pesadillas" dijo con amargura "no regresaran en dos semanas, esperó salir pronto de aquí y no tener señales de lo sucedido" dijo al ver todo su cuerpo lastimado

"Yo me encargaré de eso" le dijo al ver que cerraba sus ojos

"Te amo, Inu Yasha, de verdad te amo" le dijo antes de dormir

"yo también" y miró como Kagome caía dormida, soltó la mano de la joven y se dirigió afuera

Ya estando ahí se encontró con Ayame y con paso firme se dirigió donde la doctora se encontraba

"Quiero darle mi sangre a Kagome" le dijo muy serio

"pero ella no lo necesita" le dijo extrañada

"Si no se a dado cuenta" dijo refiriendose a sus orejas "soy un hanyou, mi sangre puede ayudarla a recuperase más pronto" le dijo muy decididó

Ayame se dirigió al mostrador del hospital junto a Inu Yasha

"Quiero que prepares un tratamiento de sangre de hanyou para la señorita Higurashi y un tratamiento de sangre de youkai para el señor Shastra Kouga" la enfermera asintió y comenzó a hacer los papeles

"¿Sangre de youkai?" dijo extrañado

Ayame asintió, se recojió una de sus coletas y dejó ver sus orejas puntiagudas, se dio un poco la vuelta y dejó ver una hermosa cola blanca alrededor de su cintura

"Soy una youkai loba" le dijo sonriente "me extraña que un hanyou perro no se halla dado cuenta" le dijo sonriente

"Tienes razón, la escases de brillo en tus ojos se me hacía muy similar a la de Kouga" se sinceró

"Gracias" dijo sonriente "¿quieres ir a tomar un café? Ya terminó mi turno y hasta que se termine el papeleo de los tratamientos podríamos tomar algo" le dijo sonriente

"Claro ¿por qué no?" le dijo y la siguió

En pocos minutos Ayame se encontraba con unos zapatos deportivos, una minifalda blanca y una camiseta sin mangas y escote en bandeja rojiza, ahora más bien parecía una joven de 18 años, realmente era hermosa

"¿Cuántos años tienes?" preguntó Inu Yasha cuando se encontraron en la cafetería

"27 ¿no parece?" dijo sonriente

"Seriamente no" le dijo "como doctora parece que tienes 24 y ahora te ves de 18 o 17" le dijo

"Eres sincero, siempre a sido así, todo el mundo confunde mi edad ¿tu tienes 18, verdad?" preguntó

"No, 17, al igual que Kouga" le dijo esperando ver su reacción

"¡Realmente paresco una roba cunas! Solo ando con chicos MUY menores a mi" le sonrió "como ahora"

"Si, pero no importa, te ves muy joven y lo importante que tienes salud" dijo lo último como chiste

"Si, supongo" dijo entre risas, después miró su relog "¡Ya se acabo mi tiempo libre!"

"¿no que se había acabado tu turno?" dijo extrañado

"Lo que sucede, es que olvide que prometí tomar el turno de la noche" dijo algo apenada

Ayame se levantó y sin dejar que Inu Yasha se levantara le dio un beso en la mejilla

"Nos vemos" y salió corriendo

"¡Espera!" aun admirado por la actitud de la doctora Inu Yasha dejó un billete sobre la mesa y la siguió, al alcanzarla la tomó por el brazo "debo ir contigo, tengo que hacer el tratamiento para Kagome" le dijo

"¡Huy! Tienes razón" lo miró suplicante "a veses el tiempo no me da y me olvido de las cosas"

"Descuida, vamos juntos" y continuaron el resto del trallecto conversando de diversas cosas

Se escuchó unos golpes en la puerta, Sango abrió los ojos, estaba completamente desnuda y las cortinas estaban corridas.

La puerta se abrió y dejo ver dos sombras, una de ellas era una joven de cabellos negruscos y mirada castaña y la otra era un imponente youkai de cabellos plateados y una impesionante cola de perro

"¡Hola!" le dijo con emoción Rin a su amiga, esta alcanzó a taparse con las sábanas "tranquila, en mi profeción he visto demaciado de lo que estas tapando como para gimpresionarme"

"Y yo soy el dueño de dicha profeción, asi que tranquila, no te apenes" le dijo la voz varonil

"¿Quién es él, Rin?" dijo extrañada

"Mi jefe, Sesshoumaru Taisho" le dijo sonriente "el conoce muchos vampiros y fue así como me trajo aquí"

"¡Taisho!" gritó impresionada y casi dejando caer la sábana que la tapaba "¿el hermano de Inu Yasha?"

"El mismo ¿lo conoces?" dijo el youkai

"Estamos en la misma preparatoria y él es el... pretendiente... de mi amiga" dijo después de pensarlo mucho

"Este mundo si que es pequeño ¿no lo crees NUEVA youkai?" le dijo Rin con emoción

"pues si, eso creo" dijo sonrojada

"¿Sessh, podrías dejarnos solas un momento?" le dijo Rin después de darle un corto beso en los labios

"Esta bien" y salió del lugar

"¿qué vas a hacer con mi primo?" le preguntó Rin

"No lo se, en verdad que no lo se" susurró

"¿Y con Deisho?" le dijo aun más preocupada

"Es mi padre, no puedo tener nada con él" le dijo con una sonrisa melancólica

"ese youkai debe amarte mucho para dejarte ir y ahora verte como una hija" le dijo Rin

"No lo se, pero ahora estoy preocupada por Miroku, realmente siento algo por él y quiero ayudarlo" una idea aparecio en su cabeza, con rapidez se levantó, se pusó un vestido colo vino con escote y encajes, sin mangas y le sonrio a Rin

"Pense que te intimidaba que te vieran desnuda, lo digo porque te has parado estando yo presente"

"Ahora tengo algo más importante que hacer" sintió la preción de la ropa en su pecho "estos escotes usualmente me quedaban flojos" se miró en un espejo (¡No crean que los vampiros no se reflejan en los espejos! Por favor) y notó como ahora tenía dos o tres tallas más de senos, su cintura era más delgadas y extrañamente sus piernas y caderas se veían más provocativas "¿qué paso?" dijo extrañada

"Dicen que el sinónimo de vampiro es la sensualidad" se limitó a decir Rin

"¡Bueno, eso no importa!" dijo aun admirada, dejo salir sus alas negruscas y se dirigó al balcón de su habitación "Les haré un favor a ambos"

"¿qué?" dijo extrañada

"Ya lo veras" se dispuso a salir del lugar pero volvió su vista a Rin "¿sigues siendo prostituta?"

"Digamos que a Yumi y a mi nos subieron unos puestos y ahora somos dueñas de la sucursal en donde antes trabajabamos"

"Estas saliendo con tu jefe" le dijo casi cantando y antes de que Rin le dijera algo ya había salido volando por el balcón

"¡Oh por favor!" dijo algo ofendida Rin pero obviamente Sango no la había escuchado

Ahora la youkai se encontraba subiendo por un tunel a la superficie, las variedades de rayos solares llegaban de distinitos puntos ¡Era tan asombroso! Esa extraña sensación que la podía complementar, tantos momentos que necesitó de la libertad y ahora la tenía en sus manos o mejor dicho, en sus alas.

Al llegar a la superficie, el sol se estaba ocultando y los humanos se retiraban a sus hogares, tal ves a pasar con sus familas y otros a embriagar sus penas con los efectos del alcohol. Apresuró el vuelo y se dirigió al sector industrial y en un gran edificio que posiblemente era blanco pero por tanto tal ves smock ya se veía grisaceo, desendió en el tejado y guardó sus alas en su espalda, arregló su vestido un poco y sonrió confiada, se dirigió a la puerta y al abrirla notó las, tal ves, infitas gradas que se extendían hasta llegar abajo y como las paredes etaban cubiertas de espejos.

Mientras bajaba dichas gradas se miraba en el espejo, aquel vestido la hacía lucir sensual y a la ves formal. Llegó a una puerta y suspiró, si debía ayudar al hombre que realmente había hecho en ella tantas cosas debía hacerlo, era ahora.

Sango abrió la puerta y se encontró con una secretaria sentada mirando una computadora y con esa estúpida posición de limarse las uñas y atender un teléfono, no tendría más de 20 años y realmente se veía patética

"Disculpe, señorita ¿esta el gerente general?" preguntó Sango, su rostro se veía maduro, parecía que de la nada había crecido algunos años

"Si ¿de parte de quien?" preguntó con esa infantil vos aquella secretaria

"Digale que soy una amiga" dijo convencida

"Un momento por favor" tomó un teléfono, marcó un número y se escuchó una vos al otro lado de la linea "Señor Naraku, una joven quiere verlo, dice ser una amiga suya" un susurró al otro lado de la linea "esta bien... si... ya la hago pasar" regresó a ver a Sango "por el corredor hasta la puerta negra, ahí la esta esperando"

"Gracias" susurró y siguió el camino que le había indicado la joven, tocó la puerta y la abrió un poco "¿Señor Naraku?"

"Pasa por favor" se escuchó susurrar al otro lado de la puerta

Sango pasó y se encontró con una amplia oficina, completamente oscura y con una ser sentado frente a ella

"No te había visto antes, preciosa" le dijo aquella voz que se le hacía tan repugnante

"Soy amiga de Rin" lo miró severamente "su sobrina"

"Oh, entiendo ¿amiga del trabajo?" preguntó seductoramente

"Amiga de la preparatoria" dijo secamente "y soy muy sercana a su hijo, Miroku" le dijo con duresa

"¿Y en que te puedo ayudar?"

"En que deje en paz a mi amiga y a Miroku" dijo muy seria "se todo lo que a hecho con ellos, como trata a la madre de Miroku y por todo lo que ha hecho sufrir a Rin, pero le tengo malas noticias ¡No esperaba meterse con alguien como yo!"

"Ja ¿y quien eres tu?" preguntó con severidad

"Soy una youkai vampira y el ser más presiado para Deisho. No se si lo conoze pero él a usted si y juro hacer sus días un infierno si sigue haciendo todo esto" dijo con dureza

"¿y por que lo haría?" dijo aun con superioridad, en ese momento sacó un arma y le apuntó a Sango

Esta se sentó en un escritorio y divertida cruzó sus piernas

"Intentelo, como le dije soy una vampira y una bala no me haría ni cosquillas. Ahora, contestando su pregunta: Deisho haría eso por que usted arrunia MI vida y la vida de las personas que más quiero en este mundo ¡Y eso no se lo permitiré!" gritó moleta

Sango se levantó y se hubicó frente a Naraku, sonriendo complacida se dirigió con paso seguro a él, este hizó un movimiento para dirigirse al teléfono pero, Sango, siendo más rápida, llegó antes y con un golpe lo destruyó

"Tu y yo, uno contra uno, tu pasado y el mío. Veamos quien de los dos es lo suficientemente fuerte" lentamente Naraku se encotró acorralado contra una esquina de su oficina, mientras Sango se encontraba frente a él "Quiero que te larges de las vidas de los seres que amo y no vuelvas a sus vidas nunca más"

"No puedes hacer eso" le dijo severamente pero con un patético miedo

"Claro que puedo porque si no lo haces" le susurró "a donde veas, donde te dirigas veras sombras de mi gente, escucharas el tenue susurro de su ropa contra el suelo, el silbido seductor cuando levantas el vuelo y cuando lleges a tu casa me encontraras ahí, esperandote, con todo mi odio. Después de eso" le sonrió "sentiras todo el dolor que podrías sentir antes de morir. No se si me entiendes, maldito vastardo" y respiró profundamente "puedo oler tu miedo"

"No me puedo ir y dejar a mi familia" le dijo

"¿¡Familia? ¡Familia! ¡Eso no es familia!" lo tomó del cuello de su camisa y con brusquedad lo sentó en su amplia sillón "Escribe lo que te voy a decir. LETRA por LETRA y luego lo firmaras, por último te largaras de este pais y no volveras" se le asercó a su oido "Te estaré vigilando"

Y con temor Naraku comenzó a escribir...

Continuara...

N/A: Aaaah (eso se supone que es bosteso) uu que sueñito tengo... Son las 3:15 am y por fin terminé el capítulo. estoy hablando por telefono con mi hermano postiso (Juanse) desde las 9:07 pm y por fin terminé el fic... es que él y yo siempre hablamos papas (tonteras o estupideses) entonces nos entendemos... este capítulo se me fue algo largo ¡pero preparence! No estoy segura si uno o dos capítulos más termino... ¿Algo más tenía que decir? ... Aaaaah (bosteso)... nnU no saben! Tengo una felicidad que me nace... je je... casi mato a Naraku... U nos vemos...

DEJen REVIuws!

nn nu u n GRACIAS nn nu u n


End file.
